


И никогда напрямую

by IryStorm, Leshaya, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fix-It, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: После Гражданской войны Мстители снова собрались вместе.«Как у тебя дела, Тони?» — спросила Пеппер в письме.«Всё хорошо, — написал Тони в ответ. — Я постоянно дерусь со Стивом. Всё катится к чертям. Я в порядке (ты же знаешь, я всегда в порядке)».Или как Тони и Стив учились быть терпимее друг к другу.





	И никогда напрямую

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Eye To Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776729) by [vorkosigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorkosigan/pseuds/vorkosigan). 



Стив и Тони постоянно дрались; всё катилось к чертям собачьим.

После безумия, устроенного Земо, команда снова собралась вместе — зыбко и условно, но собралась, вынужденная разрешать наступающие один за другим кризисы. Тем временем Соглашения утрясались, дробились на части, склеивались из разрозненных фрагментов, проталкивались, отзывались и дорабатывались напильником, принимая форму, приемлемую для обеих сторон — точнее, для трёх сторон (Объединённые Нации, Мстители и Мстители. С учётом огромной трещины, пролёгшей прямо посредине, вряд ли их теперь можно было рассматривать как одно целое).

«Как у тебя дела, Тони?» — спросила Пеппер в письме. Теперь только так у них и получалось продуктивно общаться. Несколько месяцев назад, приложив все усилия, они сошлись на том, что абсолютно не способны нормально говорить друг с другом. Точно так же они сошлись и на том, что не хотят обрывать связь. Тони нужно было знать, что с Пеппер по крайней мере всё в порядке. Пеппер нужно было знать, что он по крайней мере способен стоять на своих двоих. Постановили: пусть будут раз в месяц письмо и ответ на него. Как минимум пять предложений с каждого (впрочем, Пеппер настояла на том, что как максимум — семь-восемь, и Тони тут же обнаружил, что при желании предложение можно растягивать до бесконечности. Однако сейчас фразы выходили по большей части короткими и сухими).

После разрыва всё постепенно налаживалось. Тони не слишком скучал по Пеппер: ему вполне хватало того, что она где-то там живёт и дышит. Можно было целую сагу накропать о том, как они докатились до такого, но главное, то, что они докатились, принесло и понимание, что эти отношения стоило закончить давным-давно.

«Как ты? Как у тебя дела, Тони?»

«Всё хорошо, — ответил Тони. — Я постоянно дерусь со Стивом. Всё катится к чертям. Я в порядке (ты же знаешь, я всегда в порядке)».

Без особых раздумий он сделал ложный выпад вправо и вскинул левый локоть, врезав Стиву прямо в и так разбитую губу. Вне зависимости от того, сколько раз такое уже случалось, Тони всегда заставал врасплох немного обиженный взгляд Стива. Когда тот наконец выучит, что грязные приёмчики — вторая натура Тони? Как только он погружался в схватку, освобождая разум, как только он позволял себе отдаться ярости, он тут же превращался в вихрь локтей, коленей, зубов и переставал гнушаться ударов головой в нос. Именно так он всегда дрался. Именно так учил его драться Роуди — ещё тогда, когда у Тони не было брони, а было одно лишь стремление провоцировать всех и вся, пока не нарвётся.

Ну и в самом деле, какой смысл от терапевтического спарринга, если нельзя отпустить себя и направить свой гнев в нужное русло, избавиться от него, выместить на ком-то?

«Ну-ну, честная схватка, правда что ли, Роджерс?» — думал Тони, глядя в слегка расширившиеся от удивления голубые глаза, которые как по команде начали наливаться тяжёлой сталью. Какая может быть честная схватка с мудаком, который способен, почти не вспотев, отжать от груди целую машину? Нет-нет, никакой честности, ей тут просто не место. Тони понял намерения Стива, но слишком поздно, слишком уж отвлёкся — и теперь не успевал увернуться. Собравшись, он принял удар: обмяк всем телом, чтобы поглотить импульс. Из-за того, что он толком ещё не опомнился, не упёрся ногами как следует, он всё же потерял равновесие и упал. Приземлился-то он на задницу, но потом всё довершила инерция: он опрокинулся на спину и его голова с болезненным стуком встретилась с полом.

«Да уж, сама изящность».

А всё Роджерс с его ударами вполсилы. «Чтоб ты в аду сгнил, ублюдок», — с этой мыслью Тони потрогал затылок: к счастью, мокрого не нащупал. В этих поединках он с негодованием отказался от защитного шлема, на котором когда-то настоял Хэппи — когда ещё был его телохранителем и по совместительству спарринг-партнёром. Ни за что. Если уж они решились на это, то пусть всё будет без прикрас, максимально грязно и жёстко. Никаких преград.

— Ты в порядке? — коротко спросил Роджерс. На его лице красовалась смесь сдержанного гнева и тщательно скрываемой заботы (Тони было уже хорошо знакомо это выражение). Он вроде бы хотел дёрнуться к Тони, но остановил сам себя; правильно, не самая хорошая идея. — Тони?

«Я всегда в порядке».

Тони только пожал плечами и, с заметным трудом поднявшись, коснулся своих часов-перчатки. Он таскал их по большей части для того, чтобы позлить Роджерса, а если повезёт, то и хорошенько задеть его — но всё-таки скорее позлить: наглядная демонстрация того, что он ему не доверяет. Наглядная демонстрация того, что ему, Тони, нужны дополнительные меры безопасности рядом со Стивом.

Не то чтобы это было далеко от истины; но, если бы Тони действительно чего-то опасался, он бы из чистого упрямства не стал ничего такого надевать.

Он мазнул по Стиву мимолётным взглядом: у того в глазах плескалось удивление вперемешку с — ура! — болью, да ещё что-то возмущённое, да ещё… «Он что, думает, что я собираюсь развернуть перчатку и атаковать его репульсором?» А потом: «Ну и отлично, пусть тогда и дальше так думает!» А потом: «Чёрт, каким же козлом он меня считает?»

— Пятница, проверь быстренько, что там.

— Хорошо, босс. Обнаружено несколько ушибов…

— На хрен ушибы, — грубо оборвал её Тони. — Если сотрясения нет, на остальное мне насрать.

Его немного подташнивало, но это, наверное, из-за того славного ласкового удара в плечо. Нет, правда, если бы Стив бил во всю мощь, то, пожалуй, пробил бы его насквозь, мрачно подумалось Тони. Перед глазами всё поплыло, надвигалась головная боль — ну, тут сомнений нет: это старая добрая подружка-мигрень решила составить ему компанию на пару часиков.

— Сотрясения нет, босс, но я должна сообщить, что у вас…

— На хер иди, — огрызнулся Тони, и его тут же болезненно кольнула совесть: в динамике воцарилось ледяное молчание. «Блядь, — мысленно выматерился Тони. — Теперь можно пополнить список тех, кто меня ненавидит, ИскИном».

Ну и ладно, всё равно уже всё проебал. Тони покрутил головой, размял плечи. 

— Готов к следующему раунду? — поинтересовался он со всем нахальством, на которое его хватило.

Стив, скрестив руки на груди, сперва прошёлся взглядом, словно рентгеном, по телу Тони сверху вниз, потом вернулся обратно, к лицу. Сам он с виду казался даже немного потрёпаннее: из разбитой губы стекала струйка крови — это потихоньку становилось фирменным знаком их схваток; под правым глазом красовался синяк (левый хук у Тони всегда был стремительнее правого). Благодаря усовершенствованному метаболизму Стива за прошедшие полчаса цвет успел смениться с багрового на чёрный, значит, скоро уже совсем исчезнет. И всё же Тони пришлось перебарывать мерзкое чувство вины. Потому что: «Боже правый, мы должны были просто поспарринговать, чтобы сбросить напряжение, не этого же хотелось, не… ну, не этого».

Слова Стива вторили мыслям Тони:

— Когда мы договаривались об этом, — весомо заявил он, — то вовсе не собирались устраивать «Бойцовский клуб».

Внезапно Тони ощутил оглушительную усталость. Как только адреналин отступил, вернув ясность мышления, пришло осознание, что болит всё тело. Вот что ещё выводило Тони из себя — возраст.

— Уж от кого-кого, а от тебя я меньше всего ожидал отсылок к поп-культуре, — резковато, но не совсем уж саркастично поддел Тони. У него даже уголок рта дрогнул — почти помимо воли.

Однако Стив всё же занял глухую оборону, несмотря на то, что на этот раз Тони вовсе не собирался нападать.

— Между прочим, я смотрю кино.

— Да неужели? И с каких это пор? — Тони пригладил мокрые волосы, одновременно постаравшись как можно более бесстрастно помассировать правый висок.

— С тех пор… — Стив немного сдулся и даже изобразил грустную улыбку, — с тех пор, как Сэм сказал мне, что уж это я обязательно должен посмотреть?

Значит, с тех пор, как они начали драться два-три раза в неделю; с тех пор, как они стали возвращаться с тренировок с синяками и разбитым носом (Стив) или подозрительно подволакивая ногу и прихрамывая (Тони). Потому что Стив, видите ли, у нас хороший мальчик, который не бьёт выше шеи и ниже пояса; следовательно, основное бремя его доброты приходится принимать туловищу, рукам и ногам. Ну, правда, только в тех случаях, когда у него нет при себе щита, с ним-то он предпочитает обезглавить противника. За примером далеко ходить не нужно. «Хватит. Перестань», — приказал себе Тони. Пора уже от этого избавиться.

Он не мог от этого избавиться.

— Послушай, я… — Тони не собирался извиняться за то, что потерял контроль и начал драться совсем не по-джентльменски. Это не обсуждается. У него была идея получше — или, может, ему только так казалось. — Я попытаюсь… ну, ты знаешь.

Взгляд Стива не изменился.

— Драться по-нормальному, — пробурчал Тони. В принципе, он сомневался, что от этого занятия вообще есть какой-то толк. Как там Стив его назвал, когда они договаривались? «Выход для дружеской состязательности» (и как ему это только в голову пришло?) Прежде всего, никакая это была не состязательность; они просто пытались выбить друг другу глаз, постоянно, по любому поводу, начиная с отчётов по заданиям и заканчивая ежедневным меню. И это ещё если не упоминать Соглашения (нет, в самом деле, про них вообще лучше забыть, тут одного звука достаточно, чтобы они дошли до белого каления). Это, скорее, напоминает чёрную ярость, чем состязательность. Что же касается «дружеской»… это определение уже давно к ним не применимо. Тони только и оставалось, что горько посмеяться над таким выбором слов.

Но были ещё и миссии. Миссии… успешные. На удивление успешные. Как только они оказывались на поле боя, тут же подчинялись знакомому до боли ритму — в общем-то, как и вся команда, но особенно они двое — и с головой ныряли в работу, как в реку, и делали то, что должны были сделать, и всегда приходили на помощь в нужную минуту, и прилагали именно что все усилия. Наверное, потому что понимали: это единственная ниточка, ещё связывающая их. И по какой-то нелепой, непостижимой причине продолжали цепляться за неё.

— То же самое ты говорил и в прошлый раз, — выплюнул Стив, вырвав Тони из раздумий.

Тони отвёл глаза:

— Я ведь действительно стараюсь, понимаешь. Но, Стив, я… — «Я, мать твою, не вижу в этом никакого смысла», — вот что он собирался сказать. Серьёзно, зачем всё это, если Роджерс продолжает постоянно сдерживать себя? Не то чтобы Тони хотел, чтобы он перестал — тогда бы это оказалось его предсмертным желанием. Но точно так же ему не нравилось делать из противника своего личного мальчика для битья (по крайней мере, пока этот самый противник не мог подобающе ответить — а это, очевидно, было невозможно).

Получалось, что никто из них не мог излить в драке свои эмоции. Получалось, что никакой пользы от этого не было — и всё же, всё же… У Тони было тошнотворное ощущение, что это — то, что происходило здесь и сейчас у него с Роджерсом, — последнее, что у него осталось. Вообще, в жизни. Вроде бы полная бессмыслица, но ничего-то с ней не поделаешь.

— По-моему, ты не стараешься, — рвано, резко выговорил Стив. — Это нам не помогает. Совсем не помогает, Тони. Я не могу и дальше так продолжать.

— Ба, Стиви, ты никак хочешь порвать со мной? — издевательски пропищал Тони, не успев вовремя остановить себя.

По лицу Стива пронеслась буря эмоций; кадык яростно заходил вверх-вниз. В последнее время в душе Стива постоянно бурлил затаённый гнев, и он мог в доли секунды перейти от внешнего спокойствия к кипящему бешенству. 

— Как у тебя получается быть таким… — начал он настолько полным злости голосом, словно его достали до самых печёнок. (Тони хорошо знал этот голос, Стив приберегал такой тон для него. Это было только между ними. Тони прекрасно понимал, насколько это нездоровое чувство, но ничего не мог поделать с лёгкой искрой удовольствия, возникающей где-то внизу живота при одной мысли об этом.)

— Каким? — подначил он и вздёрнул подбородок, всем собой излучая вызов. — Как у меня получается быть каким — таким?

— Раздражающим! — прорычал Стив и сделал шаг вперёд, нависнув над Тони. Это оказалось гораздо ближе, чем было бы комфортно самому Тони, учитывая все эти плечи, мышцы и осязаемую ярость.

— Так давай же, чего ждёшь, ударь меня, — прошипел он. — Только на этот раз по-настоящему, Роджерс.

Как будто Тони действительно хотел всё-таки вынудить его, чтобы потом он, Тони, мог спокойно погрузиться в испепеляющую ненависть и покончить с этим дерьмом.

— Нет! — рявкнул Стив. Он явно пытался взять себя в руки, и всё же продолжал сердито смотреть на Тони, словно мог в любой момент схватить его и начать трясти (Вот уж было бы зрелище так зрелище! Тони, наверное, никогда бы не смог примириться с таким унижением.) — Почему ты продолжаешь провоцировать меня? Чего ты хочешь от меня, Старк? Чего?!

«Искренней реакции».

Что ладони Стива забыли на его плечах? Когда они туда опустились? Такие тяжёлые, словно ярмо.

— Ты нарушаешь моё личное пространство, — огрызнулся Тони. — Либо трахни меня уже, либо отойди.

Руки Стива, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, тут же упали вниз, и он отпрянул. («Так откуда же это разочарование?» — спросил Тони сам себя. Потому что именно оно у него сейчас мешалось с облегчением.)

Стив точно старался обрести спокойствие: стоял неподвижно, глядя в никуда рассредоточенным взглядом. Абсолютная уязвимость, самое время напасть, сказать что-нибудь жестокое, что-нибудь… Тони плотно сжал губы, закусил нижнюю. Стиснул зубы. Это не поможет. (Им больше ничего уже не помогало.)

— Ты должен перестать говорить мне такое, — выдавил Стив. — Просто. Перестать.

— А ты должен перестать подходить так близко и нависать надо мной, весь из себя такой грозный, — парировал Тони. Это вышло гораздо бесстрастнее, чем он сам от себя ожидал.

И хоть голос у него был холодным — бывало и холоднее.

— Я совсем не потому…

— Хочешь драться — так давай будем драться, Роджерс. Но не смей, мать твою, нависать надо мной.

— Ладно! Но дело ведь совсем не в этом, ты сейчас просто переводишь тему. Я уже перестал понимать, что и зачем мы делаем, — у Стива срывалось дыхание, и Тони это заметил (и тут же мысленно пнул себя за то, что заметил). — Ты в этом… в кулачных боях… во всём этом… видишь хоть какой-нибудь смысл?

Тони замолчал. Он не хотел соглашаться, потому что… ну, в половине случаев казалось, что они не остановятся, пока чьи-нибудь мозги не брызнут на пол. В другой половине случаев они сперва осторожничали и били вполсилы, помня о предыдущей безобразной драке, но только до тех пор, пока над ними не брали верх эмоции, — и тогда они погружались во взаимную ярость и боль. Так всё и шло по кругу, и даже если и вело к какому-то результату, Тони сомневался, что это будет хороший результат. Почти всегда он заканчивал схватку с ощущением, что всё это дерьмо собачье.

И всё же это было лучше, чем сказать «нет».

Он хотел как-то сумничать, что-нибудь съязвить — по-другому он толком и не умел говорить — но ничего такого в голову не приходило. Поэтому его ответом была тишина.

Стив резко развёл руки, словно спрашивая: что, ну что?

— Я думал… — Тони гулко сглотнул. Потряс головой. — Я думал, спарринг должен был помочь нам выплеснуть злость друг на друга, нет? Ну, это вроде как не сработало, но, может, так всё-таки лучше, чем раньше? Немного легче. Тебе так не кажется?

Стив в безмолвном раздражении поджал губы. Только через несколько секунд он снова обрёл дар речи:

— Нет. Он должен был научить нас здоровой состязательности. Не избивать друг друга и ничего не вымещать друг на друге. Потому что, знаешь, если ты действительно этого хочешь, то, пожалуйста, надевай костюм. Давай сразимся по-настоящему, ведь тебе именно это так нужно, да?

— Нет. Никаких костюмов, — ощерился Тони. Иначе это будет слишком напоминать Сибирь, у него при одной мысли начинало срываться дыхание и покалывало левую руку… он просто не мог так. — Я так не могу, — озвучил он собственные мысли и сам удивился: не ожидал, что скажет это вслух. Даже вопросительные нотки как-то проскользнули.

Стив, видимо, не обратил на это никакого внимания.

— Хорошо, никаких костюмов, — он сверлил Тони взглядом — но словно бы совсем его не видел. — Потому что только без них ты можешь отпускать себя и выплёскивать весь негатив, да? А мне остаётся только стоять и принимать это. Если я сделаю хоть что-то, то окажусь злодеем, если я тебя ударю, то окажусь…

— В миллионный раз повторяю, Роджерс, давай же, ударь меня! — прорычал Тони. На этот раз он сам подскочил к самому носу Стива. — Я ведь говорил тебе. Вперёд! Просто сделай это, всё равно ты только этого и хочешь. Давай, Роджерс, «выплесни весь негатив», позволь себе хоть раз, не стесняйся! — чуть ли не кипя от гнева, он качнулся на пятках. — Думаешь, что это типа научит меня хорошим манерам? Думаешь, это заставит меня образумиться? Думаешь, после этого я начну вести себя как подобает?

Его слова звучали призрачным эхом давних времён.

Но перед ним стоял Стив, недвижимый и неподвижный. Как скала. Как лёд.

— Всё кончено, Тони, — с неповторимым разочарованием и решимостью сказал он. Развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, он размашисто зашагал к выходу.

Если бы Тони до этого уже сотню раз не слышал — и сам не говорил — таких слов, он бы, может, и сдержался. Он бы, может, обратил внимание на болезненный холод, сжавший грудь. Но это… это было слишком уж избито. Ну и ладно, ну и плевать, что в животе что-то крутит, ха, с этим можно справиться, он с таким ощущением живёт двадцать четыре на семь.

— Это была моя реплика! — крикнул он. — Тебе запрещено произносить реплики за меня!

— Пошёл на хуй! — рявкнул Стив, даже не обернувшись.

— Договорились! Я впишу тебя в график! — заорал Тони ему в спину. — Только скинь мне своё расписание!

***

Вернувшись в комнату, Тони рухнул лицом в подушку, даже не приняв душ. И зря. Он чувствовал, как напряглись и закаменели мышцы: через несколько часов, когда он попытается подняться, пожалеет о том, что не расслабился в тёплой воде.

Он замёрз и начал дрожать от холода, но даже не подумал достать одеяла. Обычно температуру в комнате регулировала Пятница, Тони об этом не беспокоился. Сейчас же, видимо, она прикрутила термостат на пару градусов. Хотя нет, она бы не стала. И всё же Тони стоит извиниться. И он это сделает. В голову лезли непрошеные мысли: а что, если это просто ещё один способ себя помучить? Он ведь имел склонность мастерить ботов и ИскИнов, которые отличались повышенной чувствительностью и ранимостью. Возможно, чтобы с их помощью имитировать человеческие отношения. Будто единственный доступный ему тип отношений — это налажать, а потом разгребать последствия.

А может, Тони лишь моделировал ботов по образу и подобию своему. Он бы рассмеялся, не требуй это стольких усилий.

«Я больше так не могу», — вяло подумал он. Твердил себе это миллион раз на дню. Слова давно потеряли смысл, но их привычный ритм странно успокаивал.

«Вот это... не могу с ним и не могу без него... вот что у меня обычно получается с людьми. Со Стивом... невозможно».

Тони проглотил таблетку от мигрени и поколебался, решая, не вздрочнуть ли с горя. Но, конечно, это ничего бы принципиально не улучшило, он и после чувствовал бы себя так же дерьмово, как сейчас. Спустя какое-то время он словно погрузился в дрёму, но не в сон.

В этом полусне он услышал, как хлопнула дверь, но не сразу понял, что это значит. «Роуди», — промелькнуло в голове, а затем сквозь мигрень прорвалось осознание: Роуди должен быть в Ди-Си, так кто...

Роуди был единственным, кого Пятница теперь пускала без предупреждения.

— Спишь?

Ну конечно, этот голос. От которого всё болезненно скручивалось внутри.

Тони нахмурился, перевернулся и попытался сесть.

— Кэп? — глупо спросил он, глядя прямо на посетителя, и перевёл взгляд на часы. — Что?..

Прошло часа два, как он вернулся из спортзала. И что, все эти два часа Тони провёл лицом в подушку? Наверное, всё-таки заснул. Или так сказывалось действие обезболивающего.

Но что бы это ни было, Пятница не должна никому открывать без его согласия, как бы сильно она ни злилась. «И почему я всегда программирую своих ИскИнов именно так?»

— Тебе не холодно? — Стив недоумённо нахмурился, а когда Тони коротко помотал головой — с сомнением наклонил собственную голову. — Ты всё-таки спал. Э-э, прости, я не знал. Меня Пятница впустила.

— Угу, я понял.

Тони поднялся, огляделся вокруг. Обнаружил на комоде наполовину полную чашку несвежего кофе (когда речь идёт о кофе, стакан всегда наполовину полон, правда ведь?), сделал глоток и повернулся к Стиву.

В полумраке тот выглядел мягче, чем в зале, — уголки губ чуть опустились, во взгляде проскальзывало волнение. Тони на секунду закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он не мог придумать, что бы такого нормального сказать.

Он смотрел, как Стив буквально берёт себя в руки, распрямляет плечи и надевает маску идеальной уверенности в себе. Тони ненавидел её. Он чуть не вышвырнул Стива из-за этого.

— Мы можем поговорить? — спокойно спросил тот.

Тони скривился и кивнул на столик с двумя креслами и диваном. Стив подошёл ближе и включил свет. Обернулся к Тони — и его глаза расширились. Тони всё ещё был в спортивных штанах и, чёрт, в одной лишь белой майке — напоминание о его безуспешной попытке переодеться, прежде чем рухнуть в постель. Стянутая футболка валялась где-то на полу. А при свете было прекрасно видно мозаику синяков на плечах — старых и новых, тёмных и зелёных, желтоватых по краям. Некоторые даже с небольшими кровоподтёками. Тони опасно прищурился — пусть Стив только попробует что-нибудь ляпнуть.

— Боже, Тони... — выдохнул он. Тони схватил потную футболку и натянул её.

— Что тебе нужно? — поинтересовался он чуть более зло, чем планировал.

— Я... Я о том, что сказал. Мы не можем и дальше избивать друг друга. Это... я это ненавижу. — Голос Стива стал хриплым к концу фразы. Он не отводил взгляда от плеч Тони, пусть и скрытых теперь футболкой.

Тони не знал, что ответить. Да, это было нездорово и нехорошо, но как-то... Как-то... Так они хотя бы могли встречаться пару раз в неделю, помимо тех редких случаев, когда им совершенно необходимо было поговорить, и они приходили поорать друг на друга.

— Знаю, — наконец выдавил Тони и отвернулся. — И что теперь?

— Может... — Стив привстал было в кресле, но передумал и опустился обратно. Но затем всё-таки поднялся. Тони попытался отхлебнуть из уже опустевшей чашки, которую всё вертел и вертел в руках. — Я... Думаю, нам нужно попробовать обняться, — мужественно предложил Стив практически шёпотом.

Тони поперхнулся несуществующим кофе:

— Прости… что?

— Нам нужно обняться, — с отчаянной самонадеянностью повторил Стив.

— Ты сдурел? — Тони уставился на него как баран на новые ворота.

Стив глубоко вздохнул:

— Это... метод такой.

— Метод, — передразнил Тони, неспособный сейчас на более осмысленную речь.

— Это должно напомнить нам... Слушай, это должно сработать...

— Метод, значит.

— Разрешения конфликтов, да.

— Обнимашки?

— Ну, да.

— Господи боже, Роджерс, где ты этого понабрался? — Тони видел, как потемнело лицо Стива и нахмурились брови. — Снова читал Шела Сильверстайна? Вступил в секту?

Стив поднял на него гневный взгляд, в ярости рванулся было прочь, но всё же остался на месте.

— Знаешь что, Тони...

— Хотел бы я знать.

— Это из книги, — огрызнулся Стив, словно это всё объясняло.

И каким-то образом скопившиеся в груди бешенство и возмущение превращались во что-то иное. «Он действительно читает книги о том, как найти способ со мной примириться?» Стив пытался. Так явно пытался сделать хоть что-нибудь, неважно, насколько глупое и бесполезное. Тони зажмурился и помотал головой. И конечно, со стороны наверняка выглядело так, будто он делает это в ответ на слова Стива.

— Я не заметил, чтобы ты пытался предложить что-нибудь конструктивное, — бросил тот.

Тони кивнул, чувствуя, как тяжелеет на сердце.

— Я не большой приверженец конструктивности, Стив, — печально произнёс он. Так теперь обстояли дела. Гнев и печаль, печаль и гнев. И это ведь ни к чему хорошему не ведёт. — Что за книга?

Стив пожал плечами:

— Просто книга.

— Ага, но какая? Как называется?

— Зачем тебе? — Стив настороженно смотрел на него.

— Потому что мне интересно. Популярная психология? Работа над собой? Что?

Боже, Тони почти представлял объятия Стива, такого большого, крепкого, замечательного, почти чувствовал, каково было бы оказаться в кольце этих надёжных рук... Нет. От этой картинки стало томительно жарко и тошно. А следом накатила злость, заструилась по венам. «Серьёзно, Старк, томление? После всего, что произошло? Серьёзно?» Этого бы всё равно не случилось. Тони приструнил собственное воображение. Пришлось. Нужно защищать себя, своё сердце, он просто больше так не сможет. Он уже обжигался на этих чувствах.

Боже, ещё как обжигался. Тогда он целился Стиву прямо в грудь; его кевларовый костюм был весь опалён, а выражение лица в тот момент было таким... Господи. Тони намеренно вызвал в памяти другую картинку: разъярённый Стив занёс над головой щит, а он сам прикрылся руками в попытке спастись...

— Ладно, — рявкнул Стив и вытащил что-то из заднего кармана. Протянул было Тони, но передумал — бросил на стол. «Даже сейчас, — подумал Тони. — Даже сейчас он старается ничего не передавать мне напрямую в руки». Каждый раз, когда случалось нечто подобное, Тони словно получал удар под дых. Не мог вздохнуть. Он подобрал со стола маленькую книжку. Старое, явно карманное издание. На титульной странице значился 1971 год, безвестное издательство. А название...

— «От соперников к братьям: стратегии разрешения конфликтов в любой компании», — прочитал Тони вслух, чувствуя, как на лице расцветает улыбка. — Чёрт, Стив, где ты её достал? 

Это была реликвия.

— Гаражная распродажа, — напряжённо ответил Стив.

— Настоящая жемчужина, — заметил Тони, пролистывая оглавление. — Спарринги и спорт: путь к здоровым взаимоотношениям. Не отмахивайтесь, обнимайте. — Тони не выдержал и рассмеялся. — Ты и правда, по ходу, всё это применяешь?

Увидев, как помрачнел Стив, Тони почувствовал укол болезненного сожаления. Да уж, насмехаться, наверное, не стоило. Хуже всего было то, что сейчас он даже не пытался его задеть. Вертел в руках нелепую книжечку и уже давно не был так далёк от желания причинить Стиву боль. И конечно, нужно было снова всё испортить.

— Тебе обязательно всегда быть таким мудаком? — устало спросил Стив. Тони начал было извиняться (если не сейчас, то когда?), но Стив в кои-то веки оказался быстрее и перебил: — Не стоило мне приходить. Прости, что заявился. Это было глупо.

От простых уверенных искренних слов у Тони внутри что-то перевернулось.

— Нет, — выдавил он. — Слушай...

Стив — холодный, замкнутый — нахмурился. «Да уж, не хватает нам окна между сердцем и сердцем…» — подумал Тони, усмехаясь про себя.

— Я забыл, как с тобой разговаривать, — признался он. Стив не ушёл — и хорошо. Но Тони всё равно не знал, что ему ответить. — Не думаю, что это... Я не хочу.

— Разговаривать со мной?

— Обниматься.

Во многом это была правда, учитывая обстоятельства. Он не хотел. Не так. Тони осторожно потёр глаза ладонями, и какая же это была ошибка. В левом виске пульсировала боль, его тошнило. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз ел (словно это имело значение).

— Всё нормально, — сказал Стив — Тони едва различал его слова. — На самом деле я и не думал, что ты станешь.

Его прямо и чисто отшили, и что-то в голосе Стива Тони очень не понравилось.

— Вот скажи мне, — тихо произнёс он. — Почему так выходит, что ты всегда ожидаешь от меня самого худшего, а когда оно случается, всё равно умудряешься разочароваться? Каждый чёртов раз.

Как это всегда бывало с его тирадами, Тони понятия не имел, почему говорил такие слова. Стив ничего не ответил — только покачал головой, снова раздражающе нахмурившись. Словно сообщал: «Ничего не могу поделать с твоим дерьмом и дико устал от попыток». В последнее время только такое выражение лица Тони у него и видел.

Он не собирался проверять, угадал или нет. Вместо этого глубоко вздохнул и попытался объяснить:

— Не считаю, что это сработает, ясно? Всё это.

Про себя он молился, чтобы Стив его понял. Как это выглядело со стороны, Тони не знал.

Стив слегка поник:

— Видимо, нет.

— Не уверен, что вообще что-либо сработает, — продолжил Тони, не успев себя остановить. А раз уж взялся, то решил идти до конца и сказать всю правду. — Стив. Не верю, что вообще что-то может сработать.

На секунду показалось, будто маска на лице Стива сейчас пойдёт трещинами и осыплется мелкой крошкой. Его глаза самую малость расширились, на крошечную долю потускнели. «Не стоит всматриваться и придавать этому значение, я миллион раз ошибался с выводами», — подумал Тони.

Стив сосредоточился и взял себя в руки — Тони ненавидел, когда он так делал.

— И что теперь? — с убийственным спокойствием спросил он.

Всё пошло наперекосяк, и нужно что-то делать, да. Тони был согласен.

— Не знаю, сможем ли мы ужиться в команде, — выпалил он и замер. Изучающе вгляделся в лицо Стива. Тот по-прежнему был спокоен и молчал. Только кивнул один раз.

— И?

— И я думаю... — начал Тони, но внезапно едва не захлебнулся накатившим приступом паники, таким огромным и мощным. Он помотал головой. — Чёрт, я не могу уйти из команды. Блядь. Не могу. Это всё, что у меня осталось. — Он уставился на Стива, словно его внезапно озарило, хотя это было не так. Но приложило знатно. — Ты знаешь, сколько мне?

— Да, — кивнул Стив. — Сорок три.

— Я... У меня осталось не так уж много продуктивного времени. Ты… ты моложе. И в любом случае вряд ли стареешь с нормальной скоростью. Но у меня на всё про всё лет пять-шесть. Может, меньше.

— У тебя впереди ещё много... — запротестовал было Стив, но запнулся. — Ладно, я понимаю.

— Я уже его ощущаю.

— Возраст?

Тони кивнул. «Отличный момент, чтобы излить свои панические мысли парню, который зачастую едва сдерживается, чтоб не убить тебя голыми руками», — подумал он. А вслух сказал:

— Прости. — Слово сорвалось с языка куда легче обычного. — Я не хотел выплёскивать всё это на тебя. Плохо вышло. Моя вина. Прости.

— Нет, я... Ты можешь со мной поговорить.

Тони покачал головой.

— Прости.

Но теперь это слово относилось совсем к другому, и прозвучало оно как нечто окончательное и бесповоротное. Стив поджал губы.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл из команды? Об этом речь?

— Что? Нет! — возмутился Тони. — Что за хрень, Стив?

— Я вернулся только потому, что ты меня позвал, я... — одновременно с ним заговорил Стив и запнулся: — Не хочешь?

— Нет. Господи, Роджерс. Что, по-твоему, я тут делаю, вышвыриваю тебя? — Тони скривился от отвращения.

— Нет, у нас дискуссия. А ты только что сказал, что мы не сможем ужиться в команде — и это правда. Не сработает. И ещё объявил, что не собираешься отступать. Значит...

— Ты не можешь уйти, — гневно перебил Тони. — Твою же мать.

— Ну так и ты не можешь, — упрямо парировал Стив.

— Да, но...

— Что если я буду работать в одиночку? Я могу быть полезен. Сможем сотрудничать...

— Нет, — отшатнулся Тони.

— Я могу. Послушай, Тони, может, это и правда неплохая идея, я...

— Ты. Не уйдёшь. Из. Команды, — угрожающе заявил Тони. — Позволь кое-что сказать, Роджерс. Ты уйдёшь — я уйду, понятно? — Он скрестил руки на груди. — Я тебе обещаю. Считай это обетом. Нет, даже клятвой на крови.

— Что? Почему?

— Ты уйдёшь — я уйду, — повторил Тони.

— Да почему?

«Потому что без тебя нет смысла. Без тебя всё это не имеет значения».

Тони не мог этого выговорить. Не знал, как. И не был уверен, что его слова придутся по душе. Поэтому просто пожал плечами.

Стив одарил его долгим взглядом и покачал головой:

— Я тебя вообще не понимаю, — обессилено сказал он. — Пойду спать. Я устал от всего, Тони. Устал с тобой разговаривать. Не могу уже. Не могу кричать, не могу драться. Больше не могу.

Тони позволил ему уйти.

Позже, растянувшись на постели, он только и мог думать, что об объятиях, которые так безоговорочно отверг. Представляя себя в кольце сильных, ласковых рук (это в его голове они были ласковые), Тони чувствовал, как твердеет член. Он попытался подрочить, грезя о Стиве, практически чувствуя его прикосновения, представлял, как лежит на его груди, зарывается лицом в шею. И ему почти удалось, он кончил бы — если бы не затянул так надолго, если бы не было столько грусти и дерьма в душе. Тони попросту не смог. Чтобы всё-таки кончить, ему пришлось мысленно вернуться в спортзал и вообразить грубый трах. И да, эта картинка сработала, как срабатывала всегда, но оргазм едва не довёл его до слёз. Так Тони и заснул.

Проснувшись в три часа ночи (отрубился он, по прикидкам, около восьми вечера), Тони постучался к Стиву.

Стив открыл — Тони ожидал, что он будет выглядеть более сонно.

— Итак, — Стив даже не спрашивал, да и удивлённым не выглядел.

— Не спишь?

Стив покачал головой, выжидающе глядя на него. «Надо же — и никакого нетерпения, никакого раздражения», — подумал Тони.

— В чём дело?

— Электронные письма, — выпалил Тони.

— А?

— Электронные письма. Мы явно не можем разговаривать. Что ж, тогда и не придётся. Нужно будет обсудить что-нибудь важное — напишем друг другу.

Стив опять дёрнул головой:

— Мы живём в одном здании. Я не буду... переписываться с тобой. Это глупо.

— Да, но из письма можно вырезать то, что не хочешь говорить. Сосредоточиться на фактах. А мы вынуждены будем обсуждать Соглашения. И, Стив, послушай, я тоже так больше не могу. Не хочу кричать. Просто хочу с этим покончить. Так что — электронные письма. Да?

Стив вздохнул и медленно кивнул:

— Ладно. Письма.

Это была очередная уступка, очередная капитуляция, ещё одна неудача. И тем не менее уже что-то. Они смогли. Надежда, крошечный росток которой зашевелился внутри, когда Тони вернулся в комнату, наверняка была необоснованной, но всё же. Всё же.

— Пятница? — мягко позвал Тони. Он уже скучал по своей хорошей девочке. Он такой мудак, что сорвал всё это на ней. Иногда Тони себя действительно ненавидел.

— Да, босс. — Электронный голос звучал менее холодно, чем несколько часов назад.

— Мне очень, очень жаль, Пятница.

— Знаю, босс.

*** 

Этап пересмотра Соглашений подходил к концу. Близился дедлайн. И вместе с ним близился момент, когда Запрещенные Мстители (эту идиотскую кличку приклеили к ним СМИ) должны были либо подписать документ, либо уйти из команды. Уйти — значило лишиться работы и, вероятнее всего, сесть в тюрьму или же покинуть США. Куда ни кинь — всюду клин.

Пока подписал только Клинт (спасибо Наташе).

Но время пока ещё оставалось. У них были короткие несколько недель на то, чтобы предложить поправки, обсудить их с юридической группой (спасибо Роуди и Вижену) и убедить остальные страны-участницы поддержать нововведения (спасибо Т’Чалле). Потом их будет ждать ратификация, но до этой битвы пока еще далеко.

Тони вымотался. Он так уставал, что при одной мысли о каких-то там буквах на экране у него болели глаза и начинало тошнить. Пятница пыталась читать ему вслух, но он понял, что ему сложно сконцентрироваться, если он не видит эти блядские закорючки на мониторе.

Тем не менее, как ни странно, всё получалось. И неплохо получалось. Они со Стивом обменивались идеями по почте — и, в основном, это были полезные предложения. Хотя Стив, конечно, оказался крепким орешком. Тони почти постоянно чувствовал себя то ли фильтром, то ли плотиной. Если бы юридическая группа увидела, чего хочет Стив, они бы начали, хохоча, хлопать ладонями по бёдрам и тыкать пальцами в простачка. Если бы до ООН долетел хотя бы намёк, они бы наверняка отозвали своё предложение о совместной ликвидации последствий Гражданской войны. Так что Тони сам вызвался встать между ними, утихомирить пыл Стива и убедить его проявить благоразумие (ну, ещё больше благоразумия).

И всё же нельзя было не заметить, как сильно Стив старается.

Они переписывались. Они не дрались. Они не орали друг на друга. Они плодотворно работали.

Кошмарнее этого не могло быть ничего.

Отсутствие Стива ощущалось как камень, как лезвие, как совершенно реальная дыра в том месте, где когда-то стоял дуговой реактор. Тони просыпался — и это ощущение обрушивалось на него; Тони засыпал — и думал о Стиве (не сильно по-доброму, но всё же думал). Ему было почти что хуже — нет, точно хуже — чем тогда, когда Стив со своей бандой зависал в Ваканде. Потому что сейчас тот находился здесь, вот прямо здесь, в этом самом здании двумя этажами ниже. Тони порой втихаря заглядывал на разные кухни, сам не понимая, хочет ли найти там Стива.

Боже правый, как же хорошо было, когда они дрались в спортзале. Да, ещё это было ужасно, зло, больно — но зато реально и осязаемо. За это можно было держаться.

Они сократили встречи до самого минимального минимума. Соглашения требовалось закончить в срок. Это стало их главным приоритетом.

Тони ненавидел всё и вся.

«Дорогой Тони,

Если уж и создавать базу данных личностей сверхлюдей, то доступ к ней должен быть только у нас (у меня и у тебя). Мы должны нести за неё полную ответственность. Больше я никому не доверяю настолько, чтобы…» (и так далее)

«Ты правда будешь начинать все свои письма с «Дорогой Тони»? Я что, твоя двоюродная бабушка Аннабель?

 ~~Кстати, ты там совсем сбрендил, Роджерс? Кто тебе доверит эксклюзивный доступ к такой базе? Ты что, считаешь себя Ником Фьюри? Ты сам в двух шагах от того, чтобы стать преступником, и, позволь заметить, должен благодарить меня за эти два шага~~ [удалить]

 ~~Ты не Ник Фьюри, а это не карманная копия Щ.И.Т.а. Стив, нельзя ожидать, что тебе доверят такую информацию. Соглашения переписываются не для того, чтобы заслужить твоё одобрение и стать удобными исключительно тебе. Мы пытаемся втиснуть их в ту форму, которая не расползётся потом в откровенное дерьмо для всех нас, Роджерс. Куда ты тут лезешь в своём белом плаще, а? Кем вообще ты себя~~ [удалить]

 ~~Как же меня теперь утомляют споры с тобой, а. Я сделаю тебе хороший такой, продолжительный минет, только умерь свои аппетиты по этому пункту, договорились?~~ [удалить-удалить-удалить]

Знаешь, надо посмотреть на это с реалистичной точки зрения. Ни мне, ни тебе сейчас до конца не доверяют. Если в нынешних обстоятельствах мне позволят хотя бы спроектировать систему защиты для этой базы данных, я буду считать это победой. Возможно, от этого можно будет плясать».

В следующем письме Стив ужался с «Дорогого Тони» до просто «Тони». Что ж, тут Тони сам виноват. Из-за этой потери ему захотелось напиться до зелёных чертей — но было не время. Да и не рисковал бы он сейчас со спиртным. Кто знает, до чего он способен дойти с таким допингом.

«Тони,

(Вот так-то. И ничем не показать, что заметил глупую шутку, боже упаси. Дело важнее всего. Ладно, Тони понимал, что это нечестно: всё-таки это была его идея, которая, видимо, действительно сработала, но, чёрт, какая же это оказалась горькая победа.)

Хотя я признаю твою правоту в том, что нам с тобой нынче веры нет, я всё же не могу принять Акт о регистрации в том виде, в каком он существует в данный момент. Вспомни о том, что он может быть использован против нас — и под «нами» я имею в виду всех обладателей суперспособностей, часть из которых захочет стать известными, а часть — нет. Вспомни антисемитское законодательство в предвоенной Германии. У меня от этого всё внутри переворачивается. Кроме того, когда тебя вынуждают пойти на службу или, наоборот, требуют уволиться…» (и так далее)

Тони захотелось побиться головой об стол. Тони захотелось крикнуть: «Да всё я понимаю, дурачина ты бестолковая, но они не будут меня слушать! Ты что, думаешь, мне действительно это нравится?!»

« ~~Дорогой~~ Стив,

~~А где моё «дорогой» перед «Тони»? Хватило всего одного письма, чтобы ты его убрал? Что случилось с твоими безупречными манерами? Куда делось твоё легендарное упрямство? Почему ты так быстро поддался и изменил своему привычному обращению? Я что, дёрнул за нужные ниточки? А куда у тебя привязаны эти ниточки? Расскажи, пожалуйста, я хочу ещё подёргать.~~

[удалить пошлую шутку]

[удалить пошлую не-шутку]

~~Слушай, никто не обещал, что всё выйдет идеально. Никто не обещал, что ты не возненавидишь это (или я! Потому что, видишь ли, я тоже это ненавижу. Ты не единственный, кого от этого тошнит!). (И ещё, нельзя в этом контексте напоминать о Холокосте, мудак, пройди, что ли, курс политкорректности, господи, это просто неприлично.)~~

~~Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты думаешь о компромиссе и куда ты приказал бы мне его засунуть (если бы твои манеры позволили тебе так выразиться). Но мы вынуждены пойти на это, вынуждены искать компромисс. Только так мы сможем…~~

Хотя я прекрасно понимаю твои опасения кас. данного вопроса, я должен попросить тебя посмотреть на него ещё и под другим углом…» (и так далее)

Коротко. Беспристрастно. Логично. По существу.

Избавиться от шуточек (они склонны приводить к недопониманию). Избавиться от любых упоминаний личностных качеств. Избавиться от всего, что было бы неудобно написать, скажем, японскому бизнес-партнеру средних лет.

Они работали. И работали плодотворно.

Тони ненавидел каждое слово.

*** 

Первым после Клинта и Осы сдался и подписал Соглашения Скотт (спасибо Хоуп), как только ему пообещали прощение за прошлые прегрешения и оплачиваемую работу в вооруженных силах. На этом список желаний у парня закончился. В буквальном смысле.

Следующей стала Ванда.

«Тони,

Побеседовал с Вандой. Она подписала во время нашего разговора».

(Финальная версия документа ещё только готовилась к ратификации, пока все согласовывали только проект.)

«Стив,

Это прекрасно. Когда сам-то подписать собираешься?»

Вот в чём заключается проблема коротких писем: не хватает времени прокрутить их у себя в голове. Нажимаешь «отправить» — а потом уже слишком поздно.

Ответа не последовало.

Когда час спустя Стив зашёл в его кабинет, мигрень Тони уже превратилась в тикающую ядерную бомбу.

— Вау, смело, — поприветствовал его Тони. У него самого сердце словно провалилось на три этажа вниз. «И ведь не взгляд Стива так повлиял», — подумал Тони, пытаясь отстраненно и с трезвой головой оценить собственные чувства. Не губы — он ведь даже не позволил себе посмотреть на них. Всему виной была идиотски очаровательная прядь волос, чуть не упавшая на глаза, да дурацкие мелкие морщинки, собравшиеся на лбу, когда Стив вскинул брови.

«Почему я не могу освободиться от этого? Каждый раз, когда я решаю, что с этим уже покончено, становится только хуже».

Все прошедшие недели он чертовски сильно скучал по Стиву.

Тони встал, помедлил немного, но всё же обошёл стол, чтобы подобающе встретить гостя. Стив остановился на безопасной дистанции, поэтому Тони быстро передумал и небрежно прислонился к столу — но уже спереди. Понимающе кивнув Стиву, он отвёл взгляд:

— Ты не собираешься подписывать, да?

Стив сперва упёрся ладонями в бёдра, словно желая сунуть руки в карманы, потом снова опустил. Ему было заметно не по себе.

— Ты и сам не знаешь, — сделал вывод Тони.

— Не знаю, — согласился Стив и слегка пожал плечами. Впервые с момента своего прихода он посмотрел Тони прямо в глаза. Выглядел он измученным.

— Значит, всё это, всё, над чем мы работали, — Тони вроде бы и слышал себя, но как будто издалека. Такая глухая, но отчётливо различимая злость. — Все эти недели, все эти письма. Это было зря? 

Он словно бы потерял контроль над своими словами. Хотя слова эти были правильными — ну или, так или иначе, правдивыми. Но с каждым звуком в его голос просачивалось всё больше и больше горечи. Тони обеими руками вцепился в столешницу и попытался глубоко вдохнуть.

— Не зря, конечно! Как ты можешь такое говорить?

— Как я могу?..

— Ты заполучил всех остальных! — это было сказано с такой претензией, как будто, боже правый… «Как будто это я во всем виноват. Как обычно». — Я так упорно трудился ради этого. Я делал всё, что ты хотел, Тони. Я искренне прилагал все силы, чтобы убедить остальных…

«Да плевать мне на них!» — уже готово было сорваться с языка Тони, но он прикусил и его, и губу заодно, чтобы точно избежать искушения. Молчать, молчать, молчать — и только. Иначе он обязательно ляпнет что-нибудь, из чего потом не выкрутится, — и Стив всё поймёт.

— И теперь ты говоришь мне, что у меня нет права сомневаться? — закончил Стив. За время своей речи он сделал два шага вперёд и теперь стоял прямо перед Тони, не слишком дружелюбно разводя руками.

Сейчас Тони всем весом налегал на стол. Если бы он захотел отойти куда-нибудь подальше, то при первом же движении уткнулся бы прямиком в Стива, так что вместо этого он сел на столешницу, свесив ноги. Потом отъехал немного назад, чтобы увеличить дистанцию, но почему-то в таком положении стал ощущать себя ещё более нелепо и уязвимо.

Не нужно ему было это. Не нужно, чтобы Роджерс находился так близко, яростно сверкая глазищами. Не с этими его ресницами и всем прочим. Гнев Тони был пронизан обрывками чувств, в которых он ни за что и никогда не сможет признаться, — или наоборот, это чувства были пронизаны гневом, сложно понять. Но и они отдавали на вкус горечью: невостребованностью и равнодушием.

Возможно, стоило принять те бестолковые объятия, предложенные Стивом, невпопад подумалось Тони. Возможно, тогда бы он на физическом уровне ощутил бесстрастие Стива; получил бы своё доказательство и покончил с непрошеными эмоциями. «Возможно, это был мой последний шанс прекратить эту мучительную херню».

— Вот он, этот момент, да? — Тони изо всех сил пытался совладать с собой, и всё же выходило холоднее, чем требовалось.

— Какой момент?

— Когда ты вплотную приблизился к подписанию, но не хочешь этого делать, и чувствуешь себя в ловушке, поэтому ждёшь, чтобы я сказал хоть одно чёртово неверное слово. Тогда ты рассердишься, взбрыкнёшь и вылетишь прочь. Весь такой из себя правильный святоша. Снова.

— Знаешь что, Тони…

— Что? Ну что?

— Не смей так делать! Не смей бросать такое мне в лицо!

— Да что ты говоришь! — Тони послал в него лучи такой ярости, что, казалось, у него сейчас глаза просто выпадут. Левый висок прошивало пульсирующей неумолимой болью, которая расцвечивала мир вокруг серым. Ещё не самой сильной, не самой острой, но она ни на секунду не позволяла забыть о себе, намекала, что ждёт впереди.

— Я пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы драться с тобой! — выпалил нахмурившийся Стив. Его тон опровергал его же собственное заявление, и Тони запоздало пожалел о том, что попятился, а не выпрямился, пока ещё мог. Ему до глубины души не нравилось быть зажатым вот так, когда нельзя было встать без того, чтобы не врезаться в Стива, и нельзя было как-то заставить его отойти. А тот ещё и наклоняться начал, нависая сверху. Он должен был прекратить это — просто взять и прекратить, прямо сейчас.

Висок снова полыхнул болью, на этот раз сменившей окраску до почти чёрного.

— Богом клянусь, — прорычал Тони — и попытался успокоиться, потому что, блядь, тихий голосок в подсознании недоумевал, неужели они правда сейчас отбросят всё, над чем работали, ради очередной драки, очередного спора. Этот мог кончиться гораздо хуже. Внутри бурлили эмоции, которые Тони приходилось сдерживать долгие недели, изображая из себя паиньку, — и от одного неверного звука они могли вырваться наружу гейзером. Тони покачал головой и посмотрел Стиву в глаза. — Как же ты меня бесишь.

Стив как-то странно дёрнул бровью, и в его взгляде появился подозрительный блеск. Такого Тони точно ещё не видел, и в нём отозвалось что-то авантюрное и безрассудное.

В мгновение ока он спрыгнул со стола, практически упершись в грудь Стива. Собрав всё своё нахальство, он с вызовом выпятил подбородок:

— Значит, вот во что ты хочешь сыграть? Да?

Наверняка в его глазах плескался чистый жар — совсем как в паху. Тело охватило опасное возбуждение, невыносимо горячая смесь злости, похоти и беззаботности. Сознание словно стремительно затягивало бешено несущимися облаками.

— Ну, и что ты будешь с этим делать? — это прозвучало низко, с угрозой — и одновременно с урчанием.

По-прежнему сердитый Стив слегка разомкнул губы, но промолчал. Такой весь из себя огромный и неподвижный айсберг. И всё же на миг у него перехватило дыхание, он едва различимо выдохнул. Тони это заметил — и ему самому словно стальной прут в грудь воткнули.

Это длилось то ли секунду, то ли час — не понять. В крошечном пространстве между их телами полыхало невидимое пламя, и они не касались друг друга, словно по обоюдной договоренности, словно знали, что стоит возникнуть хоть одной точке соприкосновения — как всё полетит в обжигающий задымлённый ад. 

— А что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — выдавил Стив сквозь сжатые зубы.

— По-моему, ты знаешь.

— Скажи это.

— Ты и так знаешь.

Тони смутно сознавал, что Стив протянул к нему руки — ещё не тронув, но собираясь то ли обнять, то ли схватить за плечи… неважно. Тони и сам задышал рвано, прерывисто.

Именно в этот миг Стив решил закрыть глаза, опустить руки, глубоко вдохнуть и шагнуть назад на непослушных ногах. Только после этого он рискнул посмотреть на Тони:

— Что… это было, Тони?

Тони так и подмывало повторить: «Ты и так знаешь», — и нагло ухмыльнуться. Но он сознавал, что это будет нечестно, что из этого ничего хорошего не выйдет, что… Его пугала вероятность того, что из этого всё-таки может что-то выйти. Он и сам не представлял, что думать об этом. Попытавшись скрыть свои чувства, он плюхнулся обратно на стол, потому что, ну блин, в прошлый же раз это отлично сработало.

Он сглотнул.

— Мне кажется, что это до боли напоминает подавленное, нереализованное сексуальное напряжение, Кэп, — максимально небрежно бросил Тони, однако его голос невольно дрогнул.

Внезапно он спрыгнул на пол и подался вперёд; Стив, словно по команде, сделал ещё шаг назад.

— Ты должен перестать говорить такое, — пробормотал он хрипло, горло у него явственно сдавило, как зажимом. — С меня. Хватит. Я серьёзно.

Тони наконец заставил себя снова взглянуть ему в лицо, и замеченная там — пусть даже мимолётно — откровенная уязвимость потрясла его. Он даже засомневался, а точно ли она там была.

Он ненадолго опустил веки, пробарабанил короткую дробь по бедру и вздохнул:

— Боже, Роджерс, я же всё понимаю, успокойся. Если бы дело касалось кого-нибудь другого, я бы предложил просто натрахаться до потери сознания и покончить с этим.

— Но со мной так не получится, — это даже не прозвучало вопросом.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что ты… Слушай, я понятия не имею, что только что произошло, но я знаю, не сомневаюсь, что ты считаешь себя выдающимся образцом гетеросексуальности, и если тебе комфортно с этой мыслью, то пусть так. И я должен перестать давить на тебя. Я признаю это, ладно. Я прекращу. Сам виноват, — пауза. — Не нужно нам было уходить от писем.

— А что если это не так? — обманчиво мягко спросил Стив. — Что если я не считаю себя выдающимся образцом гетеросексуальности?

— А ты не считаешь? — Тони перешёл практически на шёпот — иначе боялся сорваться на писк.

Стив медленно покачал головой. Один раз. Пристально уставившись на Тони:

— Именно сейчас — нет.

Поэтому Тони предложил единственное, в чём был на все сто процентов хорош:

— Ладно, тогда как насчет натрахаться до потери сознания? — и похабно подмигнул.

Стив было устремился к нему, но резко притормозил и прикусил губу:

— Это не самая хорошая идея.

— Может, и нет, но, Роджерс, честно, что мы теряем-то? Всё остальное мы уже перепробовали.

Внутри взвилась неуверенность, возникла непрошеная мысль: «Вдруг он совсем меня не хочет?». Но то, что случилось несколькими минутами ранее, то, что теплилось сейчас в воздухе, доказывало обратное — как минимум это было очевидно.

Тони желал схватить Стива за ворот рубашки, прижать к стене и укусить… Нет, можно, конечно, и так, но ещё можно и чтобы Стив опрокинул стол, уже сам прижал Тони к стене и привычно навис сверху, близко-близко, и… Ну, ладно, главное, чтобы присутствовали стены и прижимания к ним, всё остальное опционально.

Так, хватит.

Стив вроде бы тоже согласился с более мудрой частью мозга Тони:

— Нам нельзя.

Тони сразу возненавидел категоричность, с которой это прозвучало:

— Блядь, да почему нельзя-то? — вообще-то это не должно было выйти так сердито. А хотя нет, пожалуй, должно.

— Потому что, — Стив с болезненной медлительностью подбирал слова, словно пытаясь убедить скорее себя, чем Тони. — Потому что. Это будет замешано на одной ярости и в итоге просто выльется в насилие. А я не… — он наконец-то посмотрел Тони прямо в глаза. — Тони. Только не так. Не хочу, чтобы между нами было это, — отвернувшись, он удручённо пожал плечами. — Вот и всё.

У Тони чуть колени не подогнулись, и он не смог толком вдохнуть:

— По-моему, совсем не обязательно, что будет именно так, — тихо заметил он.

— Да брось, как будто ты нас не знаешь.

Злой секс со Стивом в первом приближении представлялся чертовски горячим, у Тони от одной мысли начинало тянуть в паху, и вместе с тем почему-то приходило ощущение отчаяния и безнадёжности. А пока они вместе стояли здесь, в одной комнате, у них, возможно, ещё оставалась надежда на нечто иное.

— Тогда чего же ты хочешь между нами? — ещё тише спросил Тони.

Стив в два широких шага стремительно сократил расстояние между ними и остановился. Взглянул Тони прямо в лицо. Поднял руку и сразу уронил. Слегка наклонил голову набок, качнулся вперёд, пригнулся и, дрогнув ресницами, прикрыл глаза. В неярких лучах солнца, струившихся из огромного окна, на его лице играли поровну свет и тень, и он казался ожившим героем картины Ренессанса.

Тони мог только стоять в полном оцепенении — точно как тогда, когда Пеппер впервые попыталась поцеловать его, как всегда, когда к нему проявляли искреннюю симпатию. Потому что вроде бы именно это он увидел в глазах Стива — и ушёл в бесконечный цикл. Ошибка переполнения памяти. Даже ради спасения собственной жизни Тони не был способен двинуться с места.

— Вот как, — обречённо и одновременно негодующе выдохнул Стив и, отвернувшись, начал отстраняться. — Ладно.

Тони как электрическим разрядом поразило чувство огромной потери, утраты чего-то важного.

— Нет! — выпалил он. — Нет, давай ещё раз!

— Чтобы ты мог ещё раз надо мной поглумиться, что ли?

— Стив! — должно быть, в его голосе или во взгляде мелькнуло что-то отчаянное, потому что Стив действительно замер, присмотрелся к нему и нерешительно подался обратно. А Тони в ответ потянулся к нему — заставил себя потянуться, словно разрушив сдерживавшее его заклятье.

Это был самый нежный, самый мягкий из поцелуев. Их губы соприкоснулись, немного помедлили — одно ощущение, больше ничего. Потом чуть сильнее надавили, но всё ещё нерешительно, всё ещё трепеща от каждого нового миллиметра контакта, от тепла чужого дыхания. Поселившаяся в душе Тони жёсткая непреклонность дрогнула и начала таять — словно давнишний спазм, про который он уже успел позабыть, стал отступать со своих позиций. Тони тихо застонал Стиву в рот и чуть-чуть разомкнул губы.

Они не обнимались, мало того, почти не дотрагивались друг до друга. Словно только касание губ и могли сейчас выносить, а всё, что сверх того, было бы чересчур для этого мига робкой неги. Тони понял, что, наверное, наклонился вперед, жаждая большего, потому что Стив ласково положил руку ему на щеку, останавливая. И Тони не воспротивился.

Наконец они осмелились пустить в ход языки — от желания было уже почти больно, но между ними по-прежнему царило нечто хрупкое и нежное. И тут Стив отпрянул, и Тони впитал в себя беззащитно-мягкое выражение его лица. Идиотски-голубые, самые дорогие глаза на свете смотрели так, словно Стив хотел вечно держать его в своих ладонях, как какую-нибудь драгоценность.

Тони не припоминал, чтобы на него так смотрели раньше. Уж точно не Стив. Что за хрень тут происходила?

— Как насчет ещё одного раунда? — хрипло пробормотал он, потому что огромное распирающее тепло в груди для него оказалось уже слишком: он не представлял, что с этим делать. Если бы дуговой реактор до сих пор сидел в нём, он бы подумал, что тот засбоил.

Стив еле заметно кивнул. Они с Тони потянулись друг к другу, и на этот раз их языки проникали глубже, действовали увереннее — только прикосновения оставались такими же нерешительными и осторожными. Краем сознания, привыкшим вечно оценивать происходящее, Тони отметил, как быстро перешёл от фантазий о стенах и грубых толчках к тому, что еле осмеливался целомудренно обхватить Стива за талию: из страха разрушить то хрупкое и нежное, что только обретало форму. Стив, такой тёплый и податливый, обеими руками баюкал лицо Тони.

«Как же мы дошли до такого? Как же это могло случиться? Как же это получается так нежно, так правильно, святый боже, мы ведь до сих пор так злы друг на друга, откуда это всё?» — панически проносилось в голове, но Тони боролся с собой и заталкивал такие мысли подальше. Он сам не знал, на что это больше похоже — на сон или на пробуждение, но это однозначно происходило со Стивом, и Тони чувствовал, как крошечные кусочки паззла встают на пусть странные и нелогичные, но свои места.

— Всё хорошо? — прошептал Стив практически ему в рот, и Тони сумел только промычать что-то утвердительное. И всё же Стив, видимо, ощутил что-то не то, потому что из его глаз пропал радостный блеск. Он посмотрел на Тони с затаённым отчаянием, словно бы желая сказать: «Только не отмахнись от меня». Поэтому Тони придвинулся ближе и по-прежнему невнятно пробормотал:

— Что такое? Ты хочешь…

— Я… — Стив отстранился, потом заколебался и снова прижался. Робко зарылся пальцами в волосы Тони. Тот решил пока забыть обо всём на свете и отдался ласке. — Я думаю… Слушай, мне кажется, мы… Может быть, ты согласишься…

— Стив.

— Что?

— Ты как будто очередное письмо пишешь. Просто возьми и скажи, чего ты хочешь.

— По-моему, неплохо было бы сходить куда-нибудь, — Стив наконец наскрёб в себе немного решительности. — Что думаешь? Мы могли бы поесть вместе или… — он осёкся.

— Что, прямо-таки свидание?

— Ну да, и что? — Стив с вызовом скрестил руки на груди, но сразу смешался и смущённо хмыкнул.

— Классно. Нет, не классно. Супер. Звучит просто супер. Когда?

— Сегодня вечером?

— Уже почти вечер.

— Тогда завтра? — печально предложил Стив, и… «нет-нет-нет, только не смотри на меня так». Вообще-то, с обычным ужином не было нужды особо тянуть, да и всё происходящее казалось настолько эфемерным, как будто до завтра могло просто испариться, раствориться в пустоте, не дав вцепиться в себя когтями и клыками. Такая возможность напугала Тони до смерти, и его как молнией пронзило: сколько же это — чем бы оно ни было — значило для него.

— Знаешь, мне нравится вариант с сегодня, — может, он выпалил это слишком быстро и рьяно, но зато по лицу Стива медленно расплылась улыбка. В этот миг Тони любил его так сильно, что, казалось, его просто разорвёт на части от этой любви.

— Тогда через полтора часа пойдёт?

— Встретимся в гараже.

***

Душ и прочие процедуры отняли совсем немного времени. Тони понятия не имел, как убить следующий час. Не хотелось признавать, но он нервничал, словно... ну да, словно собирался на первое свидание.

Стив...

_Письмо Стива было очень... в его стиле, и буквально кричало о том, что он слишком сильно старался и так ничего и не понял. Тони это даже не разозлило, он просто почувствовал себя ничтожным и бесполезным. И всё же телефон впечатлял, следовало признать. Несмотря ни на что, Стив хорошо его знал. И знал, что Тони не сможет игнорировать подарок и обязательно им воспользуется._

_«Привет. Я придумал, как устроить вам, ребята, временную амнистию, если вы вообще заинтересованы в том, чтобы вернуться и попробовать всё наладить. Если смотрите телик, то знаете, что у Мстителей ещё полно работы. Из других новостей: мне дали зелёный свет на сбор новой команды. На повестке также куча поправок к Соглашениям. Так что, пжлст, обсуди с остальными, и, если кто захочет снова в это ввязаться, набери меня»._

_У Тони ушло почти два дня на то, чтобы сочинить это невероятно непринуждённое и абсолютно натянутое сообщение. И, очевидно, его собственное послание тоже кричало о том, что он слишком сильно старался. «Набери меня», вероятно, стало последней соломинкой, сломавшей спину верблюду._

_Тони не знал, какой ответ от него — них — хотел бы увидеть. И даже не был уверен, что хочет их возвращения. Вернее, часть его противилась самой идее когда-нибудь снова увидеть кого-то из Мстителей, но эта же часть не хотела вставать с постели по утрам. Или вообще когда-нибудь. Это была не та часть, к которой нужно с готовностью прислушиваться, иначе пропадёшь с концами._

_Но была и другая часть, самоуверенная и с наглой ухмылкой, которая говорила нечто вроде: «Миру ещё могут понадобиться Мстители, а если миру что-то нужно, то Старк это достанет»._

_А когда после некоторых манипуляций и дёрганий за нужные ниточки они наконец вернулись, Стив поймал его, чтобы завести обязательный разговор, которого Тони так старался избежать. Потому что знал, как всё будет, просто знал, и не имел смелости это выдержать._

_— Тони, мне нужно, чтоб ты знал: мне действительно жаль. — И снова это мужественное выражение лица, за которым бог весть что скрывалось._

_— Знаю, Кэп, ты уже говорил._

_— Я должен был рассказать тебе о родителях. Я совершил ошибку. Мне очень жаль. Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль._

_— Всё нормально._

_«Совсем не нормально»._

_— Слушай, Стив, мы оба налажали. Нам обоим жаль. Всё вышло из-под контроля. Единственный способ пережить это — попытаться всё забыть и оставить в прошлом._

_«Как ты оставил меня в Сибири»._

_— Ты правда так считаешь, Тони?_

_«Нет»._

_— Да._

_Так что это Тони лгал Стиву в лицо, а типично бестолковый Стив смотрел в ответ с таким облегчением, что Тони сразу же почувствовал себя дерьмом. И пообещал самому себе, что постарается превратить эту ложь в правду._

_А правда была в том, что Тони хотел видеть Стива — их всех, как он в конце концов решил. Правда была в том, что он старался. Правда была в том, что он хотел всё наладить, двигаться дальше, исправить всё, что возможно, со своей стороны, забыв об остальном, и просто делать свою работу. Вернуться к миссиям. Скорректировать Соглашения. Начать тренировки новичков. Приготовиться к очередному нападению на Землю, потому что это случится, и нельзя позволить пустячным сердечным ранам поставить мир под угрозу. Правда была в том, что он хотел удержать всё в узде._

_Просто это была не вся правда._

_Когда дело касалось других, это вроде как работало; он отпустил ситуацию, но её горький привкус, вероятно, навсегда останется с ним, а сам он станет ещё более недоверчивым, будет ещё больше опасаться принять сокомандников за друзей и позволить чувствам к окружающим вырваться на волю._

_Но ещё был Стив, его луч солнца, его яркая звезда, точка, вокруг которой вращался мир Тони. А сейчас всё пошло прахом._

_Нужно было пережить так называемую Гражданскую войну, почти его потерять, чтобы Тони осознал, что чувствует. Ему пришлось сделать всё, чтобы Стив уж точно этого не понял, никогда и ни за что._

_Да, ещё был Стив, который вернулся, и, как и Тони, изо всех сил пытался не дать всему развалиться, потому что тоже слишком хорошо знал, как важно быть готовым. Мужественный, непоколебимый, желающий всё искупить Стив. Тони хотел лишь проделать брешь в его броне, заглянуть внутрь и понять, на самом ли деле, действительно ли Стиву совсем на него плевать, кроме тех случаев, когда «нужно было поступить правильно» или «так поступил бы каждый»._

_Но единственным, что ему открылось, был океан гнева, бурлящий под холодной поверхностью._

_Что ж._

_С учётом всего произошедшего гнев был не так уж и плох._

_Гнев был ответом._

А потом наступило сегодня, и Тони в миллионный раз прокручивал в памяти взгляд голубых глаз: каким беззащитным наконец, каким честным и правдивым он был. Тони окунался в тепло воспоминаний и ощущал вину за то, что понукал Стива, подталкивал и месяцами изводил, заставляя показать настоящие эмоции, потому что знал, чуял, что есть что-то ещё, что Стив так старается спрятать. Тони ожидал горячей ненависти, ожидал ледяной враждебности, но не этого, не... этого.

Он ликовал, он переживал, не мог поверить в происходящее. Не мог поверить, что пытался как можно сильнее и жёстче оттолкнуть Стива, оттолкнуть свои собственные чувства — как неадекватные, необоснованные, незванные — в свете того, что между ними случилось.

Но что вышло, то вышло, и сейчас всё прочее казалось таким же нереальным, как онемевшая конечность. Тони ощущал лишь тепло в глазах Стива, беззащитную нежность, которой никогда прежде не видел. Он помнил, как сильно Стив тоже старался все эти месяцы, понимал, что с его стороны это был не просто долг, не просто отчаянная попытка заставить команду работать вместе.

Так что теперь, когда они собирались — господи — пойти на свидание, из всех мыслей, которые обуревали Тони в эпицентре разрушающейся и тающей вселенной, главной была: «Что, чёрт подери, мне надеть?» Очевидно же.

***

— Сэм Уилсон у дверей, босс, — предупредила Пятница. Что это Сэм тут забыл, интересно, подумал Тони.

О. О-о.

Боже. Это будет весело.

— Ну так впусти его. Давай покончим с этим.

Войдя в гостиную, Сэм остановился и приподнял бровь. Тони наградил его своей лучшей ухмылкой, кивнул на разбросанную одежду, над которой тот, по-видимому, и насмехался.

— Пришёл помочь мне выбрать наряд на вечер, а, Уилсон? Как предусмотрительно.

Тони с огромной неохотой признал, что ему начал нравиться Сэм. Это не было похоже на восторг и тепло, которые он чувствовал к новым товарищам по команде после битвы за Нью-Йорк, или на связь, которая, как он думал, установилась между ними, пока они все вместе жили в Башне Мстителей, уничтожали базы ГИДРЫ, заказывали еду на вынос и большую часть времени вели себя, как придурочные старшеклассники.

Нет, с этим было покончено. Но, насколько Тони знал, Сэм выбрался из этого блядского цирка менее запятнанным, чем остальные. Он действительно пытался спасти Роуди. Действительно спрашивал о нём. Сказал Тони, куда направился Стив, пока остальные, казалось, бросили все силы на оскорбления. Он остался на той же стороне, на которой и был изначально, что сейчас что-то да значило.

— Мне действительно нужно с тобой поговорить, — Сэм скрестил руки на груди, и его лицо снова стало невозмутимым. Тони не собирался облегчать ему задачу, так что выжидающе молчал. — О Стиве.

Ну вот, началось. Тони мысленно сделал ставки. Если речь пойдёт о том, «что ты, блядь, творишь», он сделает пожертвование в фонд борьбы с последствиями стихийных бедствий. Если Сэм заикнётся на тему «сделаешь ему больно — и я тебя прикончу», Тони выкупит больницу и введёт там политику открытых дверей.

— Может, присядем? — Несмотря на отстранённый вид, Сэм слегка нервничал. Что ж, отлично.

Тони махнул рукой в сторону диванов, практически погребённых под барахлом.

— Если найдёшь местечко, то конечно, валяй.

— Не, тогда ладно.

— Итак? Жги.

— Слушай, Тони... Стив, он... вроде как облажался. Я хочу сказать, попытайся не судить его слишком строго.

Тони на секунду нахмурился:

— И какое это имеет отношение к угрозам прибить меня, если я сделаю ему больно?

Сэм слегка усмехнулся:

— Так и знал, что ты это скажешь. — Его лицо снова закаменело. — Слушай, я знаю, у вас двоих были свои взлёты и падения...

— Можно и так сказать, да, — пробормотал Тони.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул:

— Я обычно не хожу вокруг да около, поэтому сейчас чувствую себя идиотом, а ты не помогаешь. О чём я: понимаю, почему вы не встречаетесь наедине, и представляю, как он может себя вести, но он хороший человек. Ты это знаешь.

Тони поднял руки, безмолвно говоря: «Ну да, знаю, и что?»

— Но, если копнуть глубже, он просто...

— Сэм, если ты сейчас скажешь «просто парень из Бруклина», я вышвырну тебя вон.

— Я хотел сказать, что «он просто грустит», но твоя версия тоже имеет право на жизнь, — ухмыльнувшись, тот пожал плечами. — С другой стороны, среди нас нет никого, кто бы так или иначе не облажался.

Тони поджал губы и спросил:

— Говоря «грустит», ты имеешь в виду, что он оказался в другом времени? Или ещё что-то?

Сэм одарил его нечитаемым взглядом:

— Он напирает на это. И на фигню про бруклинского парня тоже. Но здесь всё вместе. Ему грустно. Он грустный парень. Он отстойно это показывает, но это правда. Так что...

— Не заставлять его грустить ещё сильнее?

— Просто учитывай это, вот и всё. За этим я сюда и пришёл. А, ещё кое-что.

Внезапно Сэм открыл шкаф и быстрее, чем мог уловить глаз (или, по крайней мере, быстрее, чем Тони смог сообразить и помешать), извлёк на свет килт, который Тони надевал на Хэллоуин добрых лет двадцать назад и хранил как память. И красный жилет в блёстках — Тони в душе не ебал, откуда тот мог взяться. Жилет вроде был ему впору, так что он не удивился бы, если бы действительно выгулял его на какое-то мероприятие. Сэм приложил вещи друг к другу, словно проверяя, подходят ли (ужасно, совершенно точно нет), критически их оглядел, а затем бросил поверх горы остальной одежды.

— Вот, надень это, — сказал он, выгибая бровь. — Это подчеркнёт твои глаза.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти. Тони подавился смешком, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Уилсон.

— Чего?

— По-твоему, Стив в депрессии?

— Откуда мне знать? — пожал плечами Сэм и добавил в ответ на пристальный взгляд: — Слушай, я не спец. Возможно. Что я знаю, так это то, что он мягкотелый идиот. Постарайся не слишком давить на него.

***

Для Стива любить Тони было всё равно что снова и снова бросаться под автобус. Постоянно повторяющаяся боль, и безжалостная гонка, и годы мучений и — порой — короткие секунды радости. Такова была любовь к тому, кого никогда не сможешь получить: сперва потому, что он счастливо состоял в других отношениях, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь посмотрел бы на Стива в этом смысле (он отчётливо дал это понять своей отстранённостью и постоянными подколками). А потом потому, что Стив ранил его своей ложью, потому что Стив облажался; самое большее, чего стоило ждать от Тони, — чтобы он хотя бы выносил его присутствие (в лучшие дни).

Любить Тони было саморазрушительно и безнадёжно, и всё же Стив сейчас ничего так не хотел, как быть здесь и всё продолжать и продолжать свои попытки — без единого реального шанса на то, что их отношения вернутся хоть к чему-то, напоминающему норму.

В минуты отчаяния Стив думал, что Тони нравится держать его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, просто чтобы мучить, — но это в нём говорила жалость к самому себе, потому что он знал, точно знал, что Тони не такой, что он тоже прилагает все усилия, чтобы всё исправить. Возможно, слишком сильна была его обида, чтобы он смог когда-нибудь простить Стива; но Стив не привык сдаваться, да и слишком большая часть его сердца была разбита. Несмотря на то, что рациональный мозг твердил ему: пора забыть и двигаться дальше, — ему хотелось только оставаться на этом самом месте и пытаться снова и снова. Как он поступал всегда и всюду. Достичь желаемого или погибнуть. Третьего не дано.

В последнее время любить Тони значило либо драться с ним на кулаках, либо биться на словах: один бесконечный цикл злости и боли. И как бы Стив ни мечтал совсем о других отношениях, о том, чтобы самому стать другим, он был всего лишь человеком. Он напоминал самому себе вытянутый из плоти оголённый нерв, который дёргало от малейшего дуновения воздуха, а Тони был ученым с пинцетом в руках, которым он щипал, тыкал и колол, чтобы понять, где именно болит и как именно болит. Для максимальной надёжности он ещё и повторял свои эксперименты. (Постоянно, чёрт побери, постоянно говорить что-нибудь вроде «трахни меня или отойди» — что это, как не тщательно выверенная жестокая провокация? Но нет, Тони бы так не поступил. Нет ведь? Нет? Наверное, он просто заметил, как неуютно становится Стиву от таких фраз, и предположил…) И чем сильнее Стив старался стиснуть зубы и просто перетерпеть, тем чаще Тони щипал, тыкал и колол. Стиву ничего не оставалось, кроме как отвечать.

Проще всего было любить Тони, когда его не было рядом; когда Стив мог опустить голову на подушку и погрузиться в мечты. Больнее всего было любить Тони, когда его не было рядом, и Стив не мог увидеть его даже мимолётно. А всё-таки видеть его было ещё больнее.

Но Тони ответил на поцелуй. Нежно и удивлённо целовался, улыбался, и плавился в объятиях, и не сопротивлялся, позволил гладить по волосам.

Сон. Сон — это единственное разумное объяснение. Стив в любую минуту должен был проснуться.

Любить Тони... это стремиться обеспечить ему надёжную защиту и безопасность (никогда больше не ранить его, никогда не покидать). Любить Тони — это мечтать о том, чтобы по-кошачьи свернуться у него на коленях и остаться так навеки. Любить Тони — это желать схватить его за плечи, заставить сесть, утихомириться и хоть раз последовать доводам рассудка. Любить Тони — это хотеть подпереть ладонью подбородок, часами смотреть на него и просто слушать, как он говорит.

Противоречиво? Вовсе нет. Стиву нормально с этим жилось.

Стив был так далёк от нормы, что он сделал огромный крюк, прежде чем снова вернуться к ней.

***

Из задумчивости Стива вывел телефонный звонок. Увидев, кто звонит, он глубоко вздохнул и приготовился.

— Приветствую, полковник, — нарочито мягко произнёс он.

Роуди позвонил ему впервые после Германии. До этого они перемолвились едва ли тремя словами. Просто ещё одна особенность команды, ещё одни отношения, которые окончились ничем. Стив не знал, как смириться со своими чувствами по этому поводу.

— Привет, Кэп, — прохладно, но не враждебно поздоровался Роудс. — Есть минутка?

— Конечно. — Стив помолчал. — Наверное, ты поговорил с...

— Просто выслушай, если можешь. Я не знаю, что сейчас между вами двумя происходит, и не буду притворяться, будто мне это нравится. Но Тони хочет то, чего хочет, а когда он чего-то хочет, его невозможно остановить. Как ты, наверное, уже догадался. Я только что с ним говорил. Не знаю, как бы так поделикатнее выразиться...

Слова «Тони хочет то, чего хочет» были как песня. Стив чувствовал их отзвук в гуле собственной крови.

— Если я обижу Тони, ты надерёшь мне зад? — предположил, улыбаясь, Стив.

Роуди немного помедлил.

— Во-первых, мы не в старшей школе, а Тони не моя младшая сестрёнка. Так что — нет. Нам всем было бы неловко. А во-вторых, я бы никогда не сказал «зад». А поговорить я хотел... Тони не особо мастак давать вторые шансы. Хоть и пытается, правда. Но с тобой... Положа руку на сердце я никогда не видел, чтобы всё было настолько... настолько...

Стив выжидал, затаив дыхание.

— Настолько плохо? — решившись, спросил он.

— Плохо, серьёзно? Вот что ты думаешь? Я собирался сказать «настолько хорошо». — Роуди сделал паузу. — Неужели ты и правда не видишь, как сильно он старается?

— Нет, это я вижу, — быстро сказал Стив и вздохнул, проводя рукой по волосам. — Просто я подумал, что ты, наверное, от всего этого не в восторге.

— Ты прав, — согласился Роуди. — Не в восторге, не буду лгать. Я не в восторге от этой идеи. Но Тони заслуживает счастья. И если это то, чего он действительно хочет... Слушай, я понимаю, что ничего не могу поделать с вашими отношениями, так что не буду лезть. Вы взрослые люди. Давай будем надеяться, что вы оба знаете, что делаете. Но я хочу дать тебе небольшой совет, позже скажешь мне за него спасибо.

— Да?

— Следи, чтобы он ел.

— Следить, чтобы он...

— Ты меня услышал.

— Ладно, — медленно протянул Стив. — Ага. Я знаю, что он любитель забывать про еду, но...

— Да. А когда забывает, становится раздражительным. И чем сильнее раздражается, тем чаще забывает. Замкнутый круг, ситуация быстро набирает обороты. Понятия не имею, почему никто до сих пор не обращал на это внимания.

— Тони никогда мне не говорил.

— Он никогда... Конечно, он тебе не говорил. Из него даже палкой подобное признание не выбьешь. Не думаю, что он сам это осознаёт.

— Но это правда, — заключил — не переспросил — Стив.

— О да. Так что, если хочешь видеть его счастливым, запихивай в него еду. Иногда я даже лгу, что хочу есть, а затем тащу его с собой. Все средства хороши.

— Он любит фрукты, — принялся перечислять Стив, — ягоды. И ещё фастфуд.

Это он точно знал.

— С фруктами можно не угадать, но фастфуд — да. Бургеры, луковые кольца, ну, ты понял. Перед ними он не устоит.

— Но это нормально? Для его сердца. — Стив с трудом сопротивлялся желанию делать заметки («Иллюстрированный путеводитель по Тони Старку» — так он бы их назвал). Но это было полезно. Этот разговор делал происходящее более реальным, более ощутимым. Потому что, если Роудс тратил время на обсуждение, возможно, был один шанс на миллион, что всё вокруг — не сон.

— Холестерин у него в норме, — продолжал Роуди. — Фантастика, учитывая всё то дерьмо, что он потребляет. А вот давление обычно взлетает до небес, когда он злится. А его невероятно легко разозлить, когда он...

— ...забывает регулярно есть, — закончил Стив. — Это я понял.

Телефон в ухе пиликнул, уведомляя о новом сообщении. Интересно, кто там? Стив не хотел перебивать Роуди: он говорил такие полезные и важные вещи.

— Что ещё?

— В каком смысле? Я не буду читать тебе экспресс-курс по Тони. Если ты до сих пор его не узнал, самое время шевелить задницей — и за работу.

— Так это был всего один бесплатный совет? — слегка улыбнулся Стив. В трубке снова пиликнуло, чёрт. — Прошу простить меня, я на секунду.

Оба сообщения были от Тони. «Наверное, он всё отменяет», — первым делом подумал Стив и даже не удивился: он с самого начала чего-то подобного и ожидал. Всё шло слишком уж хорошо. Такова была вся жизнь Стива — он своими руками сливал её к чёртовой матери. И сейчас, кажется, настал для этого идеальный момент. Только-только его сердце начало в ожидании трепетать, только он поверил, что всё может получиться...

Он на секунду зажмурился и открыл сообщения.

Тони: «Итак, формальный стиль или кэжуал?»

Тони: «Кэжуал означает повседневный, если что»

До этого момента Стив не подозревал, что дара речи можно лишиться от облегчения. Он кашлянул в трубку, давая Роудсу понять, что всё ещё на связи. И неожиданно для себя спросил:

— Поможешь мне ещё кое с чем?

Стив понимал, что его голос звучит нервно, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Щёки с каждой минутой наливались всё большим жаром. Засунуть бы голову в духовку да покончить со всем этим.

Роуди вздохнул:

— Ну давай.

— Куда его отвести? Я не знаю никаких интересных ресторанов, не знаю, где хорошо, я даже пытался гуглить, но везде нужно бронировать столики за много недель, и... — Стив отдавал себе отчёт, что мямлит. Ещё как.

Он почувствовал чужое раздражение ещё до того, как Роудс заговорил. Оно ощущалось в воздухе, в дыхании в трубке.

— Ты вообще знаком с Тони? Нет, не отвечай. — Роуди замолчал, а когда продолжил, его голос стал немного добрее. Возможно, благодаря сознательным усилиям, решил Стив. — Тебе не нужно никуда его вести, Кэп. Можешь, например, спросить, чем бы он хотел заняться. Или придумайте что-нибудь вместе. Боже, Стив, вы кучу лет знакомы. Конечно, в последнее время дела шли не очень, но...

— Но я хочу, чтобы всё было... — Как? Правильно? Идеально? Не смертельно для всех участников действа?

— Ладно, — вздохнул Роуди. — Ладно, мне действительно уже пора. Но вот что скажу. Отведи его туда, где тебе нравится. Где бы и что бы это ни было, ему зайдёт. Даже если это будет киоск с фастфудом. Ему всё равно. Просто пусть всё будет по-настоящему. Пусть это будешь ты. Не пытайся угадать, чего он хочет, не пытайся делать какие-то грандиозные жесты.

— Не-а, это его конёк, — задумчиво протянул Стив, едва осознавая, что говорит вслух. Роуди рассмеялся:

— Да, это его конёк.

— Так что, просто...

— Что-то настоящее. Да. Вот и всё. Удачи, Стив.

— Спасибо, Роуди.

«Определённо, кэжуал, — написал Стив в ответ. — И накинь что-нибудь сверху».

Он улыбнулся сам себе. В голову пришла идея.

***

В гараж Тони спустился, одетый в чёрные джинсы, футболку с коротким рукавом поверх футболки с длинным и чёрную же кожаную куртку, — он очень гордился своим образом. Стив был уже на месте — сидел верхом на своём мотоцикле и ждал. «Выходит, — подумал Тони, слегка улыбаясь, — я всё правильно понял». Неловкий момент («Мы поцелуемся? Что вообще делать?») прервал Стив, протянув Тони очки:

— Запрыгивай, и поедем.

Тони удивлённо поднял бровь:

— Сюда, к тебе?

— Ага, — озорно и беззаботно сказал Стив. Может, слегка переигрывал, но в общем и целом вышло неплохо.

— Пойдёшь на всё, чтобы заставить меня в тебя вцепиться, а? — ухмыльнулся Тони, успешно заставив Стива покраснеть. Выглядело идеально. — Дай мне секунду.

Он действительно вернулся через секунду вместе со своим собственным мотоциклом. Стив открыл рот, наверное, чтобы запротестовать, но не смог оторвать одобрительного взгляда от представшей перед ним картины. Тони прекрасно понимал, как смотрится верхом на мотоцикле. Ему нравилось производить впечатление. Он усмехнулся.

Тони понимал, что лишь прячется за всеми этими жестами, чтобы не думать: «Твою ж мать, у меня свидание со Стивом, этого не может быть, просто не может, не-не-не».

Когда они выехали с парковки, Тони решил, что отдельный мотоцикл — более достойный и, кроме того, разумный вариант на случай, если всё пойдёт не по плану (а оно могло). В конце концов, оба вступали на неизведанную территорию.

Но ещё он не мог перестать представлять, как сидит позади Стива и обнимает его за талию, прижимаясь щекой к его спине, а вокруг свистит ветер. И Тони снова и снова отвешивал себе мысленные пинки, потому что едва ли сейчас было время и место для мудрых решений. Ну правда, почему именно сейчас?

— Ах да, — сказал он в коммуникатор — естественно, в их очки были встроены коммуникаторы. — Одно правило на сегодня.

 _—_ Да?

— Никаких рабочих бла-бла.

Стив рассмеялся:

— Почему ты решил, что я хочу поговорить о работе?

— Мы всегда говорим о работе.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати произносить слово «работа», оно становится похоже на ругательство на немецком.

— Работа-работа.

— Так ещё хуже!

— Ага, я знаю.

Боже, Тони скучал по этому. Он словно перенёсся на годы назад, во времена до Альтрона, когда казалось, что вместе они могут выдержать абсолютно всё. Сейчас были только они вдвоём, тёмная автострада, прохладный ветерок и лёгкие глупые подтрунивания. Словно ветер, бьющий в лицо, слой за слоем сдирал гнев и горе, вскрывал сухой кокон, обнажая мягкое обновлённое нутро. Это было так здорово — просто снова почувствовать облегчение, пусть даже ненадолго.

Пару минут спустя в ухе раздался притворно недовольный голос Стива — как в старые добрые времена.

— Тони, хватит включать свою музыку в моём коммуникаторе.

— Это не моя музыка, а байкерская. Для поездок на мотоцикле.

— Она громкая.

— Это Judas Priest.

— Звучит ужасно.

— Это классика.

— Это не классика.

— Бла-бла.

И вот именно из-за этого ощущения лёгкости и беззаботности Тони поднажал, и Стив принял вызов и последовал его примеру. Тони хохотнул и вдавил педаль газа ещё сильнее. Они помчались по пустой дороге, смеясь и вопя, как два идиота. Понятно, что его мотоцикл был значительно усовершенствован, но, положа руку на сердце, и мотоцикл Стива тоже, ведь Тони поработал и над ним. Давненько, по правде говоря; сто лет уже прошло с тех пор, как он добавлял новые примочки. Но байк Стива был всё же лучше — и безопаснее — потому что над ним Тони трудился с большим усердием: ведь это было для Стива.

Они практически поравнялись, и Тони хотел разогнаться ещё немного, просто чтобы вырвать преимущество. Хотя бы на секунду.

И вот они уже неслись с ошеломляющей скоростью, и в будущем им явно грозил штраф за превышение, но какая разница? В лицо бил сильный ветер, скорость ощущалась музыкой, а стоило бы им поехать хоть немного быстрее — и они бы оторвались от земли.

— Притормози.

Тони только прыснул.

— Нет! Тони, сейчас же! Это небезопасно. Пожалуйста.

Тони чуть заметно притормозил.

— Что это с тобой вдруг? Обычно тебе нравится такая ерунда.

Стив тоже прикрутил обороты. Немного, но всё же.

— Тони, пожалуйста. — В его голосе сквозил едва заметный страх.

— Ладно, ладно. Боже.

Стив сбросил скорость и сразу остался позади. Тони слегка нахмурился: они ведь так веселились впервые за долгое время, зачем портить? Тем более что теперь темп, по его мнению, был идеально приемлемым.

— Стив? — Он постарался вложить в это слово все свои мысли. Вроде «а не слишком ли ты драматизируешь?» и «ладно, мы притормозили, но давай не перегибать», а ещё «с какого перепугу ты откатываешь назад, если мы уже схлопотали по штрафу?»

— Я просто кое-что понял, — дрожащим голосом сказал Стив — хотя, может быть, так его искажал коммуникатор. — Если мы разобьёмся, я выживу. Но вот ты, скорее всего, нет. И это просто...

У Тони внутри всё сжалось из-за смятения в голосе Стива, он понимал, что нужно разрядить обстановку. В конце концов, всё было не так уж драматично, никто не умер и не умрёт, они ведь просто развлекались.

— Ой, да брось. Я выживал и в ситуациях похуже. Кроме того, я не настолько сошёл с ума, чтобы разбить эту детку, ты же знаешь, как много я над ним пыхтел.

Рискованно, может быть, но... да ладно. Тони сбавил скорость ещё сильнее, но дыхание Стива в ухе всё ещё было тяжёлым и раздражённым. Он всё так же держался позади, хотя смысла в этом не было с тех самых пор, как Тони замедлился до ста миль в час — вполне безопасно, на его взгляд.

— Если ты не притормозишь, — пригрозил Стив, — я съеду на обочину и устрою пикник сам для себя. А ты можешь мчаться себя убивать или что ты там планировал делать сегодня вечером.

Так что Тони переключился на шестую передачу и поравнялся со Стивом. После возбуждения от быстрой езды семьдесят миль в час казались невинной прогулкой, хотя, возможно, прогуливаться было не так уж и плохо. Тони поймал взгляд Стива и был вознаграждён слабой, немного вымученной улыбкой — и ответил на неё своей собственной.

— Я так понял, у нас будет пикник?

— Ага.

— Где? Где-то в Нью-Йорке?

— Ага.

— Но где именно?

— Увидишь.

***

Оставив мотоциклы в гараже, они пешком двинулись по набережной Бруклин-Хайтс. Стив извлёк из своего загадочного рюкзака две бейсболки (которые придали им совершенно нелепый вид) — да уж, настоящий мастер камуфляжа, как обычно. Они шли неторопливо, не держась за руки, но бок о бок, почти вплотную: сталкивались плечами, тёрлись локтями, настолько близко друг к другу, насколько это вообще возможно, если не cцепляться мокрыми ладошками.

— Парк у Бруклинского моста, — предположил Тони. — Пикник будет там, да?

Стив только улыбнулся:

— Подожди и узнаешь.

Уже совсем стемнело, с реки пополз лёгкий туман, и жёлтый свет фонарей масляно растекался по земле.

— Нет, я хочу знать. Кэдман-Плаза? Скибб-Парк?

— Нет.

— Коламбус-Парк.

— Нет. Там разве разрешено устраивать пикники? Тони, ты что, тайком гуглишь близлежащие парки?

— А что?

Стив рассмеялся:

— Перестань. Мы идём не в парк.

— У меня с терпением туго.

— Разве мы не можем просто прогуляться? Просто… — Стив немного неуверенно пожал плечами. — Ну, понимаешь. Прогуляться.

— Конечно, можем.

Так они и сделали. Среди случайных прохожих и парочек, жавшихся к парапету, чьи очертания размывались в тумане, Тони чувствовал себя так, будто они со Стивом такая же обычная парочка на обычном свидании. Они не были владельцем огромной чудесной башни, высившейся на противоположном берегу реки и заслонявшей собой горизонт, и его другом-тире-врагом-тире-коллегой-тире-кто-он-там-ему-сейчас (Любовник? Вряд ли можно назвать любовником того, с кем едва двумя поцелуями обменялся. Возлюбленный? Боже упаси. Парень? Вот, парень сойдёт). Мысли неслись галопом, сталкивались, перемешивались. Как примирить эту прогулку с Лейпцигом, с Сибирью, со всеми предшествующими месяцами сплошного рычания и нападок? Тони не знал. Он знал только одно: размышляя в таком ключе, он терял ощущение абсолютной, полнейшей правильности происходящего, которое снизошло на него этой ночью, в этом самом месте, пока он шёл рядом со Стивом. Короткий взгляд, брошенный на Стива, позволил заметить, что ему тоже тревожно, — и насколько же проще было бы отступить, всё проанализировать и решить, что ничего у них не получится.

Тони никогда не искал лёгких путей.

Стив успел сунуть руки в карманы своей кожаной куртки, поэтому вместо того чтобы нарушить тишину какой-нибудь чепухой — в чём он был настоящим мастером — Тони впихнул и свою руку в сразу ставший маленьким и уютным карман, наткнулся на тёплый, крепко стиснутый кулак и обхватил его ладонью. Изумлённый взгляд и широкая улыбка Стива, которыми он без какого-либо предупреждения одарил Тони, надёжно избавили его от любых мыслей — мало того, чуть не сбили с ног.

— Знаешь, когда я… когда я был маленьким, — нерешительно заговорил Стив. Переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Тони, он привлёк его к себе, поближе к ограждению, и остановился, глядя на Бруклинский мост, — мне было запрещено пересекать этот мост. Одному, — он задумчиво улыбнулся, — то есть без мамы. Другие дети не в счёт.

Тони затаил дыхание; потом, когда Стив замолк, подбадривающе хмыкнул, не наваливаясь, прислонился к его боку и легонько сжал руку.

Стив покосился на него, словно пытаясь набраться смелости. Ни с того ни с сего он растерял всю уверенность.

— Мне… э-э… в пределах Бруклин-Хайтс мне разрешали ходить куда угодно, но только если я был… ну, не один. Главное — не пересекать мост, ни за что и никогда. Это строго запрещалось.

— Поэтому, конечно же, тебе этого хотелось больше всего на свете?

Стив усмехнулся:

— Естественно. Я просто помешался на этом.

— Сколько тебе было?

— М-м… семь. Нет, восемь, — он коротко нахмурился. — Хотя нет, то был год большой забастовки. Значит, семь.

— Забастовки? — переспросил Тони.

— Да, текстильщиков. Моя мама тогда работала в Швейном квартале. В 1926-м там организовали крупную забастовку.

— Но разве она, твоя мама, была не медсестрой? Мне казалось, что медсестрой.

— Нет, почему же, она была медсестрой. Но иногда просто не могла устроиться по специальности или одной работы не хватало, а мама всегда хорошо обращалась с иглой. Вот так и вышло, что она частенько подрабатывала в Швейном квартале. Бывало, она приносила домой лоскутки и шила что-нибудь для нас — однажды она выкроила нам паруса для парусной тележки. Да… — Стив внезапно замолчал и смущённо глянул на Тони.

А Тони любовался его лицом под козырьком бейсболки, глазами, которые загорелись, когда Стив вспомнил мать, и хотел, чтобы он продолжал и продолжал.

— Парусная тележка, значит?

— Прости, я отклонился от темы.

— Да ладно тебе, не тушуйся. Расскажи уже, как ты решился нарушить запрет и пересечь мост! — Тони ухмыльнулся, и Стив благодарно посмотрел на него.

— Хорошо, — он вздохнул и покачал головой. — Итак, значит, мне было семь, а через мост ходили трамваи, маршрут соединял два района. Дети порой цеплялись за задние поручни и катались, и их особо не гоняли. Вот и мы… я тогда так и сделал. Я ведь раньше уже бывал здесь, на Манхэттене, вместе с мамой, так что примерно представлял дорогу, точнее, думал, что представлял…

— Погоди, Швейный квартал? Туда же далеко идти.

— Да, именно. Особенно если потеряться и попасть в засаду, устроенную местными мальчишками. Мы оказались… я оказался…

— Стив.

— Что?

— Ты постоянно запинаешься на местоимениях.

— Да?

Задумчивые, но всё же радостные улыбки сменились безрадостной гримасой, и Тони словно под дых ударили.

— Ты был не один, — заключил он.

— Я был не один, — повторил Стив, вынул руки из карманов — отпустив ладонь Тони — вцепился в перила, подался вперёд и выдохнул: — Послушай, Тони, я…

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Нет. Тайм-аут, передохни, а я пока расскажу тебе историю из своего детства. Договорились?

Стива это явно застало врасплох:

— Договорились…

— Итак, когда я был маленьким, практически все знакомые мне ребята — ха-ха-ха, включая Хоуп, но это уже совсем другая история — так вот, все мои знакомые, и дети отцовских коллег, и все остальные хотели быть тобой. Абсолютно все. Но только не я. В случае с тобой я хотел быть Эрскином.

Стив расхохотался:

— Ну уж конечно!

— Из-за этого все надо мной смеялись — ну, кроме Хоуп, но это опять же другая история, — Тони опёрся о балюстраду рядом со Стивом и устремил взгляд вдаль, на Башню, уже почти скрытую густеющей мглой. — А мне казалось, что изобрести сыворотку — это так классно. Мне было пять, может, шесть. Все рассказы Говарда я тогда знал наизусть. Некоторое время спустя я зачем-то, сейчас уже и сам не помню зачем, окончательно доконал Джарвиса своими просьбами отвезти меня в Смитсоновский музей, что в Ди-Си. Там мы наткнулись на посвящённую тебе выставку, и я понял, что… ну, ты меня тогда бесил из-за того, что Говард так сильно любил тебя, но вот… твой Баки показался мне действительно клёвым парнем, — Тони осознал, что слишком оживился и чересчур напористо зачастил, поэтому глубоко вдохнул, перестал барабанить пальцами и опустил ладонь обратно на металл. Повернувшись к Стиву, он увидел, что тот смотрит на него, слегка приоткрыв рот (безмерно мило, по мнению Тони). — Потому что, понимаешь, твоего Баки никак не улучшали, он был обычным человеком и всё же успевал идти нога в ногу с тобой. Простой парень. Но он делал ровно то же, что и ты. И я подумал, что это по-настоящему круто, — Тони дёрнул плечом, словно борясь с собственными мыслями и чувствами, и снова заставил себя замереть. — И я вот что хочу сказать: я понимаю, что он составлял огромную часть твоей жизни. Стив… ты спокойно можешь упоминать его при мне, ясно? Не нужно, грубо говоря, вырезать его из всех фотографий.

— Но…

— Я переживу, — Тони пытался убедить в этом как Стива, так и самого себя. — Конечно, ситуация у нас полный отстой, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Я не фарфоровый. И я хочу слышать твои истории целиком. Пожалуйста, не надо ничего цензурировать.

— Ладно. Хорошо, — Стив наконец перестал сдерживать дыхание, повернулся к Тони ещё на несколько градусов и даже шагнул к нему. — Но ты точно уверен? Потому что мне необязательно…

— Да. Я сейчас вроде как занимаюсь обработкой данных. В голове. Может, процесс пойдёт быстрее и проще, если ты расскажешь мне о том, как вы росли вместе. Я смогу посмотреть… с другой стороны, понимаешь?

Тони как никогда остро ощущал близость Стива: тот положил свою кисть на его. Потом внезапно и вовсе придвинулся вплотную, неловко обнял одной рукой — на две секунды, не больше, — клюнул в щёку и тут же стремительно отстранился. Всё-таки он улыбнулся, и Тони одними глазами улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он и сам не знал, хочет ли прямо сейчас вплавиться в него всем телом, с головы до пят, или сбежать куда подальше.

— Ладно, — кивнул Стив. Они оба снова смотрели на реку, и в воздухе между ними медленно разливалась неловкость. — Тони?

— Хм?

— Ты действительно хочешь слушать мои истории?

В его голосе звучала такая неуверенность, что единственно возможным вариантом было скользнуть ближе, подпихнуть его бедром и обвить рукой за талию. Стив не сопротивлялся, просто стоял столбом. А самого Тони потряхивало от волнения.

— Итак, — умудрился выдавить он, — вы вдвоём пересекли мост и потерялись, да?

— Втроём, — Стив прижался щекой к виску Тони. — Баки, его сестра Люси и я.

— Не знал, что у него была сестра.

— Да? О да, Люси, — Стив нежно и грустно усмехнулся. — Она была настоящим сорванцом, повсюду следовала за нами. Лазила по деревьям, плавала лучше меня и Баки вместе взятых. Хуже характера я не знал, она постоянно ввязывалась в драки с мальчишками. Все женщины нашего района качали головами и говорили, что лучше бы ей поскорее это перерасти, а не то один бог знает, что из неё выйдет.

— И как? Переросла?

— Нет… не вышло. — Повисла странная продолжительная пауза.

— Она умерла? — тихо спросил Тони, уловив настрой Стива, и почувствовал, как тот кивнул.

— Спустя два года. Она была на год старше Баки, на два — меня. Заразилась гриппом. В одиннадцать. И так и не выздоровела.

— Хреновые были времена.

— Да уж, хреновые.

Молчание затянулось. Тони посильнее обхватил рукой талию Стива.

— И что дальше? Люси втравила вас в неприятности с местными? Или ты постарался?

— Да не так уж это всё и интересно.

— Брось, Стив, раз начал, так заканчивай.

Стив послушался — и рассказал Тони о том, как они потерялись на Манхэттене, как пытались расспросить местных, куда идти, как их задразнили за то, что они из Бруклина, как Стив разозлился и устроил драку, которая закончилась для них разбитыми носами, как потом они делили один леденец на троих — и на тот едва удалось наскрести деньги. В конце концов у них получилось найти фабрику, где работала мама Стива. Дежурный управляющий был добр к ним, дал яблок и изюма, а во время перерыва помог разыскать Сару. Ей пришлось взять полдня, чтобы отвести их троих домой (что с финансовой точки зрения было настоящей катастрофой). Это был один из двух раз, когда Стив получил серьёзный нагоняй от мамы (второй — за то, что отправился кататься на коньках по замёрзшему Гудзону).

Тони всё нравилось. Ему нравилось, как они гуляли, как всё-таки приобняли друг друга — и больше не желали отпускать, хотя небольшая неловкость и оставалась. И ему нравилось, как Стив показывал памятные для себя места: где когда-то стояло трамвайное депо Бруклинского моста — там он впервые напился; где его мама, когда работала медсестрой, ухаживала за больной старушкой — здание красного кирпича на Генри-стрит, которое с тех пор как будто совсем не изменилось. Она брала с собой маленького Стива, и тот часами сидел у окна и рисовал. Он показал огромные платаны, которые просто заворожили его тогда. Во-первых, своей корой — он постоянно пытался изобразить её, но никак не мог передать узор, хотя пытался снова и снова — целые листы были заполнены неудачными попытками. Во-вторых, своим громаднейшим (в глазах маленького Стива) размером: даже до нижних веток было не дотянуться; Стив ужасно хотел влезть на самую вершину (ничего удивительного). Естественно, в возрасте восьми-девяти лет на Стива напала настоящая мания покорять все встречные-поперечные деревья; но платаны для него всё же оставались слишком большими и толстыми — просто неодолимыми. Он поклялся, что обязательно воплотит свою мечту в жизнь, когда вырастет. В четырнадцать он подхватил ужасный кашель и лихорадку; мама в тот день вышла в ночную смену, поэтому ей пришлось оставить его одного. Примерно через час после её ухода Баки должен был вернуться с работы и проведать его. Воспользовавшись временной свободой, Стив выбрался наружу, в ночной холод, добрёл до самой Генри-стрит и действительно попытался влезть на платан. Потому что — и в этот момент Тони захотелось расплакаться от ярости и бессилия — потому что он думал, что точно умрёт этой ночью, и не мог сделать этого, не исполнив данного самому себе обещания.

— Ты полнейший идиот, Роджерс.

— Я знаю.

— Что, рухнул в обморок по дороге?

— Нет. Но добирался я долго.

— И? Тебе удалось?

— Не-а. Баки нашёл меня, прежде чем я взялся за дело всерьёз. И вернул домой.

— Ну и слава богу. Как он тебя нашёл-то?

— Знал, где искать.

— Даже не сомневался.

— Сказал, что как только я поправлюсь, он хорошенько мне всыплет.

— Я бы тебе и сейчас всыпал. Рад слышать, что рядом с тобой не было таких же полнейших идиотов. А он правда потом врезал тебе?

— Нет.

Тони закатил глаза:

— Как я и думал. Хотя ты заслужил.

— Знаю.

А потом Стив отвёл его на Пайнэппл-стрит и показал маленькую индийскую лавку, на месте которой раньше была барахолка, где они с мамой покупали одежду (подержанную, но чистую), и другой магазин, где они перепродавали то, что сами не могли уже больше носить. А ниже по улице стояла тележка с хот-догами, и Стив рассказал дурацкую историю о том, как они с Баки на спор спёрли мешок булочек, но съели только одну, потому что их загрызла совесть, и они целый день набирались смелости пойти и признаться хозяину в том, что сделали (к тому времени было уже слишком поздно, булочки зачерствели и не годились для продажи). Ребята предложили отработать их стоимость, но хозяин отказался, заявив, что никогда больше не подпустит их к своему товару, хоть и от души посмеялся. А год или два спустя он купил фургончик для мороженого и с тех пор всегда угощал их бесплатным пломбиром.

Стив был полон историй. Слушать его было всё равно что смотреть снятое и смонтированное специально для тебя своеобразное «Однажды в Америке», возлюбленное дитя Серджо Леоне и Федерико Феллини. Совсем другой Бруклин, Бруклин Стива, на глазах обретал форму: Тони как наяву слышал басовитый рёв старых сирен (Стив скучал по ним), чуял запах свежего хлеба, речной сырости и фабричного смога. А ещё сквозь зернистую запись событий зимней ночи двадцатипятилетней давности, сквозь отчётливые воспоминания о металлической руке, выдиравшей реактор из брони, проступал образ совсем другого Баки Барнса — Баки Барнса Стива. Совершив над собой сознательное усилие, Тони отложил злость на потом и отдался этому ощущению: позволил себе представить грубоватого, ещё ни в чём не повинного мальчишку, разностороннего человека, который заботился о Стиве и вместе с тем сопровождал его в идиотских эскападах, будучи одновременно и надёжным защитником, и верным последователем. Конечно, Тони не простил его — не сейчас уж точно, да и неизвестно, сможет ли вообще, — но теперь у него хотя бы было что противопоставить ярости, которой раньше ничего не мешало. Теперь он хотя бы знал, кого и что Стив защищал, когда швырнул Тони оземь и склонился над ним. Теперь он уловил хотя бы проблеск той личности, которую стирали бесчисленное количество раз. Теперь он хотя бы немного представлял себе, что стояло за именем «Баки Барнс».

Вначале Стив заметно нервничал, постоянно поглядывал на Тони украдкой, проверяя, как предположил сам Тони, не заскучал ли он, или какие там ужасные варианты вертелись у него в голове. Стив сомневался; сперва он зажимался, почти выдавливал из себя слова, говорил коротко и отрывисто, перескакивал с одного на другое; его рука негнущейся веткой лежала у Тони на плече, и он чуть не до синяков сжимал его. Но мало-помалу Стив расслаблялся: Тони внимательно слушал, смеялся в нужных местах, с интересом переспрашивал и уточнял. Стив словно медленно избавлялся от брони, обнажая уязвимое подбрюшье, хотя нет, даже больше — словно снимал собственную кожу, показывая Тони нежное и живое и говоря: вот, смотри, какой я. Тебе нравится? Тебе всё ещё хочется этого?

Тони хотелось. Больше всего того, что он когда-либо хотел в своей жизни. И это было чертовски больно.

***

Стив не любил гулять по Миддау-стрит, где раньше был их дом, но каким-то образом то, что он пришёл сюда вместе с Тони, уменьшало застарелую боль.

Сейчас они стояли на крыше здания по-соседству — было около одиннадцати вечера, они незамеченными проскользнули по пожарной лестнице, хихикая, как два придурка. Стив знал эту крышу. Она практически не изменилась за столетие, в отличие от вида вокруг.

Чувство, которое он испытывал, приведя сюда Тони, нельзя было назвать «горько-сладким». «Горько-сладкий» — это определение для коктейля из ощущений и нюансов, перемешавшихся и потому неразделимых. Для Стива же главным был контраст между тесно сплетёнными нитями горечи и сладости, их расположение относительно друг друга, противостояние цветов. Но, к счастью, октябрьская ночь была безветренной, городская суета отсюда казалась приглушённой, а лёгкий туман очень знакомо пах. Тони остановился в трёх шагах от него, разглядывая город внизу, и его силуэт на фоне огней казался таким идеальным, что Стиву хотелось плакать.

Повинуясь импульсу, он подошёл ближе и, положив обе руки Тони на плечи, принялся невесомо их разминать. Тони не отстранился. Стив всегда боялся, что Тони может отстраниться.

— Давай, пора поесть, — ненавязчиво предложил Стив.

— О! Я и забыл про еду.

— Ну ещё бы.

Тони окинул взглядом парапет, у которого Стив сложил припасы.

— Ты принёс одеяло для пикника?

Его голос и для суперслуха Стива звучал приглушённо, даже подавленно. Да и весь вечер Тони был непривычно тихим. Это беспокоило Стива. Он не слишком понимал, что с этим делать.

— И сэндвичи прихватил? С... — Тони уселся, развернул один и втянул запах. — О. О, это же!..

Это была общеизвестная правда: любимой едой Тони Старка были сэндвичи со всем, что осталось в холодильнике, особенно, если это жаркое из ягнёнка по рецепту Наташи. Стив приготовил целую тонну.

— Вот ещё солёные огурцы.

— О! — счастливо выдохнул Тони. Не то чтобы у Тони дома ничего этого не было, удовлетворённо подумал Стив. В конце концов, он только что сам совершил набег на холодильник. Внезапно Тони, казалось, сбросил груз прожитых лет и превратился в подростка.

— Стив? — голос Тони стал более серьёзным, но и нерешительным.

— Да?

— Ты показал мне все важные для тебя места. И устроил пикник. Ночной пикник в октябре.

Стив не знал, что на это ответить, а Тони не знал, что ещё сказать, и они неловко замолчали. Но затем Тони внезапно поднялся, подошёл к Стиву и легко поцеловал куда-то между виском и ухом.

Ещё долго после того, как Тони отстранился, Стив чувствовал прикосновение его губ. Он осторожно дотронулся до места поцелуя кончиками пальцев, словно прикасаясь к ране. Этот более мягкий и ласковый Тони, которого он сегодня узнал, его испугал, но в то же время взломал его щиты (что само по себе пугало тоже).

— Тони. Садись и ешь. — Тепло в голосе Стива было несравнимо с тем, которое разгоралось в его груди.

***

— Знаешь, — сказал Тони, когда они закончили. Пряная еда и пиво сделали своё дело: в желудке ощущалась приятная сытость, а мысли слегка затуманились. Они сидели на одеяле, спинами опираясь о парапет и соприкасаясь плечами и ногами. Поверхность крыши была холодной, но пока терпимо. И Тони давно уже потерял нить разговора.

— Да?

— Это мило.

— Ага.

Тони не мог не вспоминать два нежных поцелуя, которыми они обменялись в его кабинете, и гадал, как перейти от того, чем они занимались сейчас (потому что какой бы милой ни была эта милота, ему хотелось большего), к, собственно, поцелуям. Они прогулялись, держась за руки, обнялись на миллисекунду, поцеловали друг друга в щёку самым неловким образом, но Тони не представлял, как перескочить от шага номер один к шагу номер три. Словно им было лет по тринадцать, ведь только в тринадцать ты не властен над своими фантазиями, членом и двумя левыми ногами — и это делает происходящее намного проще. А, возможно, так только кажется спустя время.

Тони — признавал он это или нет — хотел Стива долгие годы; он так привык хотеть, что смирился с этим чувством и мог с ним справиться. Он не собирался бросаться на Стива с намерением переспать прямо на крыше в Бруклине. Да и дело было не только в физическом желании, даже совсем не в нём. Тони хотел подтверждения этого непонятного, сложного, осязаемого нечто, которое происходило между ними, чтобы можно было сказать: да, это моё, мне нравится, я сохраню это на веки вечные...

Он слишком забегал вперёд.

Их отношения развивались медленно. Медленно — это хорошо. Такой темп давал время наладить то, что требовалось наладить.

— Тони? Почему ты сегодня такой тихий?

Тони поднялся, прошёл немного вперёд, собираясь с мыслями, и обернулся. Улыбнулся едва заметно.

— Мне нравится слушать, как говоришь ты. Разве не приятно для разнообразия?

Их глаза привыкли к темноте, фонари располагались несколькими этажами ниже, но света от них было достаточно. Тони видел, как Стив пожимает плечами. На его лице играли блики от фар.

— Да, но... Я хотел... — Стив поколебался. — Я должен спросить кое-что. Знаю, тебя бы здесь не было, если бы ты меня, ну, знаешь, ненавидел. Но... ты ненавидишь?

В груди закололо от острой жалости. Тони почувствовал, как губы растягиваются в болезненной гримасе:

— После всего этого, серьёзно, Стив?

Он махнул рукой в сторону города, словно Стив преподнёс ему целый район, завёрнутый в подарочную упаковку. Опустился на одеяло, уселся на пятки. Посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза:

— Нет. Я действительно тебя не ненавижу.

Получилось немного резче, чем Тони хотел.

— Так о чём ты думаешь? Потому что я вижу, как кипит твой разум, и у меня такое чувство, что я должен знать.

— Я... — Тони замолчал, взял Стива за руку, лежащую между ними, и уверенно положил себе на бедро. Принялся мягко разминать пальцы.

— Как ты мог мне не сказать? — еле слышно спросил он и поправился: — Нет, не так. Почему не сказал?

— О своих чувствах? — нахмурился Стив.

— О... — Об этом Тони тоже хотел узнать! Но... — О моих родителях.

Стив отвернулся и начал разглядывать дымоход, на котором по какой-то непостижимой причине всё ещё красовалась спутниковая антенна. Он молчал. Стив в какой-то момент убрал руку с его ноги, и Тони тут же пожалел об этом.

— Тони, я искренне извиняюсь за это, — тихо и хрипло произнёс Стив, всё ещё не глядя на него. Тони захотелось врезать себе по губам. Но Стив сам спросил, о чём он думает, и это нужно было выяснить. Он тронул Стива за рукав так аккуратно, что тот, наверное, и не почувствовал сквозь кожу куртки.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю, — слова Тони прозвучали слишком легковесно даже на собственный взгляд и тут же раскаялся в этом, но было уже поздно. — Стив, послушай. — Он покопался в голове, пересмотрел арсенал, сверился с картами. — Послушай, я думал, тебе всё равно, ясно? Я снова и снова повторял себе это.

Стив колко, почти обвиняюще взглянул на него, подняв бровь. Тони пожал плечами.

— Сейчас, после этого всего... — Он снова махнул в сторону сияющего города. — Я знаю, что ты не открываешься людям вот так запросто. Знаю, что ты приложил усилия. И остальные тоже. Так что да, я в курсе, что тебе не всё равно. Ясно? Я знаю, что тебе жаль.

— Ты даже представить не можешь, насколько, — очень серьёзно заметил Стив.

«Все мы в каком-то смысле привыкаем жить в своём личном аду, — подумал Тони. — Нам приходится».

— У меня хорошее воображение, здоровяк, — сказал он вместо этого со всей доступной мягкостью. — Но, может, всё-таки объяснишь, почему?

Стив кивнул, подобрал колени и упёрся в них локтями. Посмотрел на свои руки так, словно они принадлежали кому-то другому.

— Я... — начал он и умолк. — Я не знал, как сказать. Мы никогда не были настолько близки, никогда не говорили о личном. Даже когда... неплохо ладили, ну, знаешь. До Альтрона и остального.

Да, после Альтрона всё изменилось, но вот до...

— Хочется думать, что мы больше, чем «неплохо ладили».

— Не подкалывай меня, не так уж просто об этом говорить.

— Ну, я думал, что мы были друзьями. Но да, не буду перебивать. Ты прав. Прости.

— Мы были друзьями, боже, Тони. Я просто... Всё было не так, как с другими. Ты всегда держался на расстоянии. То есть мы шутили и всё такое прочее, но... Когда заварилась каша с Мандарином, к кому ты обратился за помощью? Не ко мне.

— Вообще-то, у меня не было возможности... И, знаешь, что, ты ведь тоже не позвонил! Когда началось веселье со Щ.И.Т.ом. А я мог бы помочь. Как и остальные.

— Я не слишком хорошо умею просить о помощи, наверное.

— Что ж, как и я.

— Тони?

— М-м?

— Мы всерьёз будем разбираться, кто кому должен был позвонить?

Тони неловко улыбнулся:

— Нет? Да? Возможно?

— Я о том, что не очень хорошо умею... разговаривать с людьми, наверное, если только они не заговорят первыми. А ты... Ты мастер разговоров. Я думал, ты первым начнёшь. Если захочешь.

«То есть предполагалось, что я помогу тебе начать беседу, чтоб ты не чувствовал себя неловко, рассказывая, как были убиты мои родители?»

Диалог с Сэмом промелькнул в памяти и... По правде говоря, Тони не хотел снова воевать.

— Эй, — воскликнул он вместо этого. — Я тоже не особо хорош в разговорах, когда они важные.

Стив покосился на него:

— Ага, конечно.

— Знаешь, что... — ощетинился было Тони, но тут же притормозил.

«Спокойно, — сказал он себе, — ты можешь говорить всё, что посчитаешь нужным, только до драки не доводи, не накручивай».

Наверное, было заметно, с каким усилием он меняет свой настрой. Стив предлагал ему, за неимением более удачного слова, своё нутро по кусочкам, протягивал на тарелке весь вечер. Тони чувствовал, что если Стив мог сделать что-то эдакое, то и он тоже может — и даже лучше!

— Помнишь вечеринку в честь найденного скипетра? — страшно обыденно сказал он и снова захватил руку Стива в заложники.

— Такое забудешь, — фыркнул тот.

— Ну, всё это, вся вечеринка... я просто хотел, чтоб ты остался. Хоть ненадолго. Отсюда и огромная гулянка. Подумал, что если приглашу всех стариков с их попугаями и деревянными ногами, будет не так заметно, что всё это, ну, для тебя. — Тони криво улыбнулся.

Глаза Стива чуть расширились, но, возможно, это была лишь игра воображения.

— Ты имеешь в виду, для нас, — твёрдо уточнил он.

Тони неловко усмехнулся:

— Ага, конечно. Нет. Я имел в виду тебя одного.

Стив замолчал. На взгляд Тони, довольно испуганно. Отличная работа, Старк.

— Но ты же тогда был с Пеппер.

— «Остаться» не в смысле «потрахаться», — огрызнулся Тони. — А «позависать вместе».

— Боже, Тони, ты всерьёз... — голос Стива стал выше на целых пол-октавы.

— Выходит, да. — Тони надеялся, Стив понимает, что его раздражение направлено на него самого.

— Если бы ты просто меня попросил, — сказал Стив, — я бы остался.

— Ну, если бы тогда я об этом знал, то попросил бы. Естественно. Я к тому, что у тебя нет монополии на неуверенность в себе. — Пауза. — И, кстати, в то время я не то чтобы был с Пеппер.

— Нет? — Стив вскинул брови.

Тони покачал головой:

— Расстались, взяли перерыв или как там теперь молодёжь это называет. Второй раз уже, между прочим. После этого я пытался всё исправить, как ты знаешь.

— Я не подозревал, что у вас были проблемы, думал...

— Ну, как ты правильно подметил, мы с тобой не так уж много разговаривали.

— Но ведь вы любили друг друга. Так сильно! Все это видели.

— Ага. Любили.

— Теперь я тебя огорчил.

Тони вздрогнул. Стало прохладно, как это обычно бывает после полуночи, и сидеть под открытым небом, даже на одеяле, стало слегка чересчур. Возможно, всё происходящее было слегка чересчур. И казалось слишком сложным.

— Помнишь, недели три назад ты предложил обняться, а я тебя послал? — спросил Тони, всё ещё крепко удерживая ладонь Стива в своих. Голос прозвучал немного резко, но он надеялся, что мягкость прикосновения сгладит тон. — Можно воспользоваться этим предложением сейчас или уже поздно?

— Тони, я... — Стив завис, пытаясь осознать эту, по-видимому, сложную концепцию. — Я... конечно, не поздно, боже. Вставай, иди сюда! — А затем пробормотал: — Воспользоваться. Действительно.

Сначала было неловко, как и все их прикосновения этим вечером — желанные и нужные, да, но всё равно неловкие. Но, когда Тони наконец-то очутился в кольце сильных рук, он почувствовал себя обезоруженным, сдавшимся и обезвреженным. Он залез Стиву под куртку и теперь гладил его по спине — вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз — и только тогда осознал, насколько холодными были его руки. Стив положил ладонь ему на затылок, прогоняя, растворяя головную боль — Тони и не заметил, что она подступила. Он глубоко вздохнул и опустил голову Стиву на плечо. Это было здорово. Наконец-то — каким-то образом — хорошо.

Стив прильнул щекой к макушке Тони а затем, чуть повернувшись, поцеловал в висок — точнее, это нельзя было назвать поцелуем, потому что поцелуи имеют свойство заканчиваться, раз — и всё. Но Стив прикоснулся губами, да так и остался — Тони кожей чувствовал его дыхание.

— М-м-м, ты такой тёплый, — ляпнул язык Тони без участия разума.

— Замёрз? — спросил Стив куда-то ему в волосы, и эта забота частично умиляла и частично раздражала, как и должно быть.

— Я же сказал только что: мне тепло, — ответил Тони, прижимаясь теснее. — Всё в порядке.

Если бы он мог сплавиться сейчас с телом Стива, он бы так и сделал.

Они немного посидели в обнимку.

— Тони, я... — начал Стив, стискивая его. Тони пропустил миг, когда объятие вдруг стало отчаянным. Снова вспомнились слова Сэма о том, каким грустным был Стив, а через мгновение уже Тони держал его, бормоча:

— Всё хорошо. Я здесь. Ты в порядке.

Стив постепенно расслаблялся в его руках.

— Я облажался, — выдохнул он. — Вот и всё. Просто облажался. Остальное случившееся мы ещё обсудим, но в этом... в этом только моя вина. Я облажался. Я должен был тебе сказать. Но подумал, может, ты уже в курсе и просто не хочешь об этом говорить, и не знал, как ты отреагируешь, если об этом вспомню я. Но если ты не знал, я... ты выглядел таким счастливым, когда мы все ошивались в Башне, и мне хотелось продлить это время, и я промолчал. По своим эгоистичным причинам. А потом случился Альтрон, и всё... изменилось. Нужно было сказать тебе тогда, но опять же — я думал, ты счастлив, ты выглядел счастливым, с Пеппер и остальными, и я до безумия не хотел всё испортить, так что снова промолчал. Мне казалось, если я найду Баки первым, разберусь хотя бы с этой частью, то как-то смогу объяснить тебе, что сейчас, конечно, кажется невероятным. И я облажался.

— И всё покатилось под откос.

— Под откос, — эхом отозвался Стив.

Тони слегка отстранился и заглянул ему в лицо:

— Знаешь, мне кажется, наши с тобой проёбы друг друга дополняют.

— Расширяют, — усмехнулся Стив.

— Громоздятся друг на друга, становясь всё выше и больше.

— Да это практически можно назвать конструктивным подходом.

Тони фыркнул и покачал головой:

— Боже. За все месяцы этого дерьма я и забыл, какая ты язва. Я скучал по этой язве.

Стив поднял бровь:

— Тебе никогда не нравилось, как я язвлю.

— Откуда у тебя эта идиотская идея?

— Оттуда, что ты всегда закатываешь глаза, когда я шучу.

Тони закатил глаза, и Стив фыркнул:

— Вот теперь ты нарочно это делаешь!

И тогда Тони наконец его поцеловал. Как и всё этим вечером, это действие потребовало мысленных и физических усилий. Но, размышлял Тони позже, когда долгие годы пытаешься стереть малейшее проявление чувств к кому-то, естественно, что такое не проходит даром. И, конечно, нельзя отбросить всё и сразу и просто начать с чистого листа.

Тони поцеловал Стива. На секунду они столкнулись зубами и носами, но затем Тони посмотрел в его глаза и — господи, Старк, обязательно использовать такие клише? — сполна прочувствовал Стива всем собой: сердцем, желудком, пахом, их губы слились так, словно всегда были единым целым, его руки блуждали под курткой Стива, а затем и под рубашкой, кончиками пальцев он чувствовал тёплую гладкую кожу, гладил местечко между лопатками, а когда дотронулся до рёбер — Стив вздрогнул. Тони толкнул его к дымоходу — впечатал в поверхность, о да! — и прижался всем телом, наслаждаясь тем, как Стив захлебнулся собственным вздохом. Через какое-то время им пришлось оторваться друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться.

— О боже, — выдохнул Стив. Он выглядел взъерошенным и немного растерянным, но Тони не увидел ни тени грусти. Хорошо.

— Всё потому, что мы никогда не разговаривали, — будто бы невпопад сказал Стив, но Тони понял, к чему это.

— Проёбы, да. Знаю. Нам нужно было разговаривать. Мы снова к этому вернулись.

— Многого можно было бы избежать.

— Иногда бывают вещи, которых не избежать. Даже если разговаривать. Даже если пытаться. Так что...

— Многих из этих проёбов, как по мне, вполне могло и не случиться. — Стив оглядел его сверху донизу. — И сейчас ты подумал о Пеппер.

Тони ответил острым взглядом. «Конечно, я думаю о Пеппер, ведь вы двое — единственные, кого я хотел целовать (и любить, и трахать) в течение последних, о, лет семи-восьми».

— Раздражающе проницательно. Да, подумал. Но теперь между нами правда всё кончено, если тебя это беспокоит, — быстро уточнил Тони.

Стив пожал плечами:

— Я не спрашивал.

И снова между ними возникло это. Всё то же старое-доброе бесящее чувство.

— И в этом проблема. Ты не спрашиваешь, я не говорю, да?

— Не хочу давить.

— А я не хочу утомлять тебя своим личным дерьмом, потому что именно этим всё заканчивается, когда я начинаю говорить с людьми. — Вышло немного жёстче, чем Тони хотел, но Стив наградил его уверенным непоколебимым взглядом.

«Нечестно, — рассудил Тони. — Нечестно, потому что он приложил столько усилий, чтобы поделиться со мной личным, а я стою здесь и несу ерунду, и не могу произнести одну-единственную, но зато самую главную фразу _._ Хотя я офигенно круто целуюсь. А теперь ещё и острю сам с собой».

— Это... — начал он, но замолчал. Глубоко вдохнул и продолжил: — У нас с Пеппер давняя история. Мы любили друг друга. Я старался сделать её счастливой, но в процессе делал несчастным себя — это практически магия: то, как я лажаю в отношениях с людьми. И, конечно, она тоже была несчастна, потому что хандрящий и грустный я — тот ещё подарок. Ты в курсе.

— Она хотела, чтобы ты ушёл из Мстителей?

— Она хотела, чтобы я сам этого захотел.

— Она хотела тебя изменить.

Тони поморщился:

— Не так стереотипно, как ты думаешь.

— А как ещё мне думать? Она хотела, чтоб ты перестал любить то, что любишь. — Стив внезапно замолчал и покраснел. — В смысле, свою работу.

— Я понял, что ты имел в виду, приятель, — мягко сказал Тони. — Слушай, всё не так просто.

— Как по мне, довольно просто.

— Потому что ты твёрдо стоишь на моей стороне, что, конечно, мило, но зря. Здесь нет сторон, но...

— Я знаю, ты говорил уже. Никто не виноват. Я не пытаюсь искать виновных.

Тони отошёл к парапету, разгладил одеяло и присел:

— Если хочешь услышать всю историю...

«Вторая, вторая попытка рассказать всё просто и честно, потому что если я не попробую сейчас, то никогда не смогу, и всё будет как в любых моих отношениях, как бы сильно мне ни нравилось его целовать».

— Я хочу!

— Знаю. — Теперь-то уж точно. — Она много лет была моей ассистенткой. Я правда... Я не очень люблю людей в целом, но она мне нравилась, и мы сблизились. Она видела меня в худшие времена — с наркотиками, выпивкой и другими вещами, из-за которых ты сейчас так неодобрительно на меня смотришь, пожалуйста, прекрати, Стив, я ничем этим больше не увлекаюсь. Как бы то ни было, она всё это видела, но каким-то образом — необъяснимым, но всё же — влюбилась в меня и решила вытащить. Не знаю.

Желая занять чем-то руки, Тони начал копаться в остатках пикника, но закуски кончились, так что он принялся сортировать мусор.

— Но даже тогда она не пыталась просто взять и изменить меня, не так. В смысле, Пеппер пугающе умная, она знала, что это не сработает.

— Она хотела, чтобы ты повзрослел.

— Да, наверное. Осознал свои ошибки, ушёл из оружейного бизнеса, посвятил себя благотворительности и экологически чистой энергии. И всё сам.

— Что ты и сделал.

— Ага. Но я думаю, она хотела, чтобы в довесок шёл симпатичный дом и, может быть, дети, и стабильные отношения. А не я в металлической броне, который в свои глубоко за тридцать палит по злодеям и уносит бомбы в космос. — Тони пожал плечами. — Она любила меня. Наверное, и сейчас любит, по-своему. Но при этом она не любила Железного Человека. И в этом, если подумать, и заключается ирония, ведь мне всегда казалось, что тебе нравится как раз Железный Человек, а не я.

Дать бы себе по башке! «Старк, пора или замолчать навсегда, или начать просеивать каждую мысль, которая приходит в твою долбаную голову. Надо капитально починить фильтр между мозгом и ртом».

Стив нахмурился и помрачнел, похоже, даже немного разозлился:

— Это неправда, Тони.

Тони решил пропустить эту фразу мимо ушей:

— В любом случае, да, я могу её понять. Весь этот стресс. Сидеть дома, постоянно опасаясь, что партнёр погибнет? Кто бы такого пожелал.

— И ты решил всё бросить.

— Ну, да. После Альтрона я решил попробовать что-нибудь другое, то, чем живут нормальные люди. И в этом тоже облажался.

Стив принялся расхаживать взад-вперёд, сложив руки за спиной.

— Но ты не можешь. И я не могу. Потому что именно это даёт тебе цель, так ведь? — Он остановился и посмотрел на Тони. — Когда всё в жизни кажется бессмысленным, и ты находишь, обретаешь то единственное дело — спасение людей — которое даёт уверенность, что ты поступаешь правильно, оно дарит смысл, дарит цель. Ты не ты без этого. Ты не можешь вспомнить, каким был до. Словно последний кусочек паззла встал на место, и ты оказался там, где должен быть. Верно?

— Да... — Тони поймал себя на том, что дрожит. Было так хорошо, так... обнадёживающе слышать, что кто-то — Стив — озвучивает твои же мысли, знать, что кто-то понимает, понимает, что ты не... Нет, не так. Знать, что даже если ты, по собственному мнению, облажался, то есть кто-то ещё, кто облажался так же. «Это как задеть за живое, — подумал Тони. — Как ножом проходиться по нервам».

Цель. В цели заключалась суть.

Стив пожал плечами:

— Если ты пытаешься отсечь часть себя, конечно, в итоге ты будешь несчастлив. Тому, кто любит тебя, нужно любить всего тебя. — Он снова покраснел. — Прости, я перебил.

— Всё было не таким чёрно-белым, — защищаясь, сказал Тони. — Как я уже говорил, Пеппер... Дело было во мне, Стив, это я убедил её попробовать снова, заверил, что смогу измениться.

— Ага, она хотела, чтобы ты этого захотел, и ты каким-то образом её убедил, что так и есть.

— Но я действительно хотел.

— Ерунда! — выплюнул Стив к удивлению Тони. — Ты просто чувствовал себя виноватым из-за Альтрона, вот и всё!

— Воу! Ты перегибаешь, приятель.

— Говорю, как я это вижу, Тони!

— Напомни-ка, — медленно сказал Тони, — почему ты снова на меня кричишь?

Стив озадаченно запнулся. Зажмурившись, опустился на бетонную поверхность крыши и откинул голову на парапет.

— Господи, Тони, — выдохнул он. — Я так разозлился.

— Я заметил.

— Иди сюда. Пожалуйста, иди сюда.

Стоило Тони снова оказаться в объятиях Стива, как всё раздражение мигом испарилось. Стив одной рукой поглаживал его по спине, другой мягко зарылся в волосы.

— Я ненавидел драться с тобой. Все эти месяцы.

Стив поцеловал его, глядя прямо в глаза, и Тони осознал, что не может закрыть свои, пусть даже колени ослабели (дурацкие колени).

— Я хочу только этого, — горячо добавил Стив.

— Так вот чего ты хотел всё это время? — поддразнил Тони.

И Стив, конечно, ответил со всей серьёзностью:

— Сначала да. Но с тех пор, как я вернулся, я просто... — Взгляд у него стал абсолютно потерянный, и разве это было нужно? Чтобы отвлечь Стива, Тони чмокнул его в подбородок. Нет, никакой грусти, к чёрту её.

— Мы всё исправим, — прошептал Тони.

— Вообще-то, мне нравится Пеппер, ты же знаешь, — сказал Стив спустя какое-то время. — Но я ненавижу, что ты был несчастлив. И что я об этом не знал. Я думал... И вообще, почему ты ни разу не упомянул, как сам чувствовал себя во всей этой ситуации?

***

Разговоры и обнимашки, обнимашки и разговоры всю ночь, размышлял Тони. Так и должны проходить свидания. Дело шло к рассвету, и...

— Это стрёмно, что мы почти всю ночь проговорили о бывших? — поинтересовался Тони.

Они сидели бок о бок на краю крыши, гадая, когда именно взойдёт солнце, и можно ли его вообще будет увидеть за всем этим туманом.

— Ну, нам нужно было наверстать, наверное, — ответил Стив и осёкся, вздрогнув. — Это не...

— Стив, — твёрдо сказал Тони. «Если ты не можешь поговорить со мной после всего этого, я действительно не знаю...»

— Да, ладно. Но это было давно.

Тони нарочито беззаботно пожал плечами:

— Для меня — возможно. Для тебя — не очень.

— Для меня прошло десять лет. С довоенных времён, — вздохнул Стив. — И мы расстались друзьями, само собой, ты знаешь.

— Так кто кого бросил?

— Тони.

— Ладно, я понял, это один из тех вопросов, которые лучше не задавать. Никогда не мог их запомнить.

— Мы просто... Мы были детьми, лет по семнадцать-восемнадцать, мы это переросли.

— Выходит, он тебя бросил?

Стив поморщился:

— Да. Но мы остались близки.

— Я понял. Здесь было ваше место, да?

— Это странно, что я привёл тебя сюда? Наверняка странно.

Тони тщательно это обдумал, настолько тщательно, что успел увидеть в рассеивающейся темноте, как вытягивается лицо Стива.

— Не знаю, если честно, — наконец озвучил он. — Но знаю, что мне нравится, когда ты делишься со мной личным. Так что...

— Ладно.

— А во время войны? — спросил Тони. Это вцепилось в него, преследовало, и был только один способ принять (смириться? впитать в себя?).

— Во время войны была Пегги.

— А после ты снова его нашёл?

— Нет. — Стив помолчал немного. — Ты ревнуешь, что ли?

— Нет. Возможно. Такой уж я.

— Не стоит ревновать, — серьёзно заверил Стив. Казалось, он прикидывает что-то. — Есть люди, которых ты всегда будешь любить. Как у вас с Пеппер, наверное.

Тони вздохнул:

— Стив?

— М-м?

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть. Я пытался придумать что-нибудь классное, но после рождественского фиаско с гигантским кроликом в 2013 году я слегка переживаю о последствиях своих подарков...

— Гигантский кролик?...

— Как-нибудь расскажу.

— Тони, погоди. — Тони повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Стив продолжил: — Во-первых, ты не должен мне ничего дарить. Во-вторых, я, хм... у меня тоже кое-что есть для тебя. Так что, можно, я первый? Пожалуйста. — Стив достал телефон. — Это займёт секунду. Пересылаю тебе. Вот.

Тони открыл рот, собираясь возразить. Потому что по всем правилам раз он начал, то и продолжать должен был первым. Но то, что он хотел предложить Стиву, лежало на сердце огромным камнем, наполняя страхом и липким чувством утраты. Возможно, Тони хотел потянуть время ещё немного.

Последним аргументом стало любопытство. Тони достал телефон.

И уронил руку.

Лицо застыло. Мышцы закаменели.

— Что ты, мать твою, сделал?

Выражение лица Стива представляло собой смесь невинной обиды и удивления. Тони вскочил на ноги и принялся бездумно расхаживать по крыше, размахивая руками.

— Кто ещё об этом знает? Отвечай. Стив?

— Может, успокоишься? — Стив тоже поднялся на ноги, мигом сбросив с себя мягкость и сонливость. Он весь был на взводе, готовый, того и гляди, сорваться. Он не слишком бережно схватил Тони за плечо, но Тони вырвался. Заставил себя успокоиться и остановиться и с яростью посмотрел на Стива.

— Разве не этого ты хотел? — спросил тот. Каждое слово теперь звенело от злости.

— Только не так.

— Как «так», Тони?

— Не так, словно ты подписал его по неправильным причинам! — выпалил Тони. — Мы всё исправим. Мы можем...

— Я не хочу ничего исправлять, — заверил Стив. — Я уже исправил. Всё в порядке.

— Почему? Почему? Отпусти меня, Стив, — потребовал Тони, когда Стив обнял его и прижал к себе. Тони всерьёз не сопротивлялся, так и остался стоять — а потом и вовсе обмяк

— Я так устал, — прошептал он.

— Тони, я... Послушай, я хочу быть с тобой. И быть в одной команде с тобой. Это единственный способ. Вот и всё.

— Ладно. Я знаю, — пробормотал Тони ему в шею. — Просто... А если не выйдет, Стив? Что, если ты в итоге меня возненавидишь? Ты не можешь смириться с огромными моральными проблемами, просто чтобы меня успокоить. Это неправильно.

— Я не потому так поступаю. И у меня нет с этим моральных проблем.

— Ага, конечно.

— Мы изменили то, с чем были проблемы.

— Ладно, да, это правда, но...

— Просто тогда я не был уверен. Но теперь — да.

На фото, которое Стив ему отправил, была подписанная им копия Соглашений.

— Ты уже разослал его?

— Нет, ещё нет. Завтра с утра первым делом.

— Мне нужно две недели.

— Что?

Тони высвободился из объятий и заглянул Стиву в лицо.

— Две недели, — повторил он. — Пообещай мне. Две недели до того, как это увидит кто-нибудь ещё. Ты должен пообещать.

— Но зачем?

— На случай, если передумаешь, тупица.

— Не передумаю.

— Две недели. Обещай мне, Роджерс.

— Ладно. Ладно.

— А теперь, — вздохнул Тони, — я тоже кое-что тебе отправлю. Дай мне минутку.

***

Стив листал бесконечные страницы исследований и лабораторных журналов:

— О чём это всё?

— Не придуривайся, здоровяк, я знаю, что ты умный. Ты способен сложить два и два.

В сердце Стива так болезненно ворвалась надежда, что он неосознанно приложил левую руку к груди и вцепился в куртку:

— Это… твои данные по ментально-органической ретрограмме для…

Записи велись вот уже несколько месяцев. Первая была сделана ещё до возвращения Стива из Ваканды. Последняя — два дня назад.

— Для нейроморфной синаптической замены, да, — закончил за него Тони. — Там ещё не всё завершено, но близко к тому.

— Тони, это ведь вроде бы… это для Баки, правда? — долгое молчание. — Тони?

Тони скрестил руки на груди и закатил глаза:

— Технически — да. Но конкретно в данный момент это для тебя. Исследование ещё не завершено.

— Ты повторяешься.

— Потому что оно ещё не завершено, — огрызнулся Тони. Стиву показалось, что он разозлился и принялся защищаться ни с того ни с сего, и…

— Тони, это… чтобы восстановить его воспоминания?

— Нет. За них можно будет взяться потом. Я подумал, что важнее всего первым делом стереть программу ГИДРЫ, чтобы ты смог его разморозить.

Стив не знал, что сказать, не понимал, куда смотреть. Это было много больше, чем он смел надеяться, это было…

— Это ведь не рискованно? — выпалил он и тут же пожалел.

Тони не изменился в лице; ни единым мускулом не дрогнул. «Чёрт, вот и я умудрился оскорбить его», — подумал Стив.

— Я не имел в виду…

— У меня нет привычки экспериментировать на людях, Роджерс, — сухо заметил Тони, и его слова крошечными ледяными дротиками просвистели в воздухе. — Мы приступим к работе только тогда, когда я удостоверюсь в полной безопасности этого метода. Вот почему я сказал, что исследование ещё не завершено.

— Ну хватит уже, Тони, я ничего такого не подразумевал! — простонал Стив. — Это… это восхитительно, это невероятно, я никак не могу поверить, что ты это сделал! Это так… — он посмотрел на Тони. В лучах рассветного солнца он выглядел бледным и усталым, под его глазами красовались набухшие мешки, и он тайком массировал левый висок. Заметив, что Стив изучает его, он тут же прекратил.

— Ты возвращаешь мне Баки, — Стив едва узнал в этом напряженном хрипе свой голос, но Тони только пожал плечами как ни в чем не бывало.

— Я возвращаю тебе Баки, — эхом отозвался он, изображая полное безразличие.

У Стива всё внутри перевернулось. Словно тысячу иголок, тысячу шипов одновременно вогнали под кожу. Словно он снова голыми руками расколол бревно — отчасти от злости, отчасти из-за желания впечатлить стоящего рядом человека — а потом понял, что в ладонях застряли три дюжины заноз (и тот, кого он пытался впечатлить, нашёл его, пока он пытался их извлечь, и закатил глаза, и достал пинцет, и велел сидеть смирно… ну что, нельзя уже две секунды смирно посидеть, боже, Кэп).

— Тони… — начал он и хотел сделать шаг навстречу, но Тони остановил его одним своим грозным видом, так противоречившим небрежному тону.

— Я не собираюсь никуда уходить, — твёрдо заявил Стив, который внезапно понял, что происходит. Он постарался произнести это как можно увереннее, как можно спокойнее. Потому что знал — точно знал — о чём Тони думал и что сейчас делал. У Стива так сдавило горло от сочувствия, что он чуть не задохнулся.

— Ерунда какая, — отрезал Тони, расправил плечи и выдвинул подбородок вперёд. В его глазах плескались озёра расплавленной боли. — Конечно, ты уйдёшь. Ты должен уйти.

— Да, мне, возможно, придётся ненадолго уйти. Чтобы быть рядом, когда всё будет происходить. А потом я вернусь, — новая попытка убедить Тони в своей решимости и уверенности. Выразительный взгляд.

Тони словно не видел и не слышал его:

— Стив, давай не будем играть в игры. Слушай, я знаю, как ты его любишь. В этом нет ничего такого. Я знал, что делаю.

Стив тоже знал. Тони давал ему свободу — даром. Тони дарил ему счастье. Тони отпускал его.

Но Стиву ничего этого не было нужно. Только не так.

— Всё не так, — он искал, отчаянно нащупывал слова, но ничего не приходило в голову, как назло, именно сейчас. «Я должен подойти к нему, я должен обнять его, должен объяснить, как много это для меня значит, должен сказать, как сильно я его люблю, должен убедить, что я никогда больше не покину его, Тони, чтоб тебя, как ты только додумался до такого?» — Тони… — попробовал он ещё раз, полный надежды, что теперь-то уж точно подберёт слова, которые смогут выразить его мысли, а не будет тупо стоять и смотреть, раскрыв рот и распахнув глаза, словно навеки застыв (лучше б я так и остался застывшим во льдах. Мне не справиться с этим.).

Боже, Тони сейчас, наверное, так больно. Как же у него хватает сил на такие широкие жесты? Как получается такое выносить?

— Кэп, прости, прямо сейчас я сделать ничего не смогу, — Тони словно обул сапоги-скороходы и теперь с каждым словом отступал на семь миль назад, всё дальше и дальше от Стива. Попутно возводя обратно все стены. Раскапывая рвы. Укрепляя валы. — Давай разойдёмся по домам. Поговорим завтра. Тебе нужно время, чтобы всё переварить, — Тони повернулся спиной, и на миг замершему Стиву показалось, что тот вот так и уйдёт. Но нет — он остановился и начал говорить, обращаясь, по всей видимости, к трубе. Его голос стал тише и намного глуше. — Стив. Послушай. Я знаю, что тебе на меня не наплевать. Точно знаю. Я это понял. Только не думай, что я этого не понял. Сегодняшняя ночь была чудесной. Но я точно так же знаю, как сильно ты любишь Барнса. Ты готов был устроить мировой пожар ради него. Так иди и будь с ним. А мы по-прежнему… останемся друзьями. И обязательно что-нибудь придумаем — вместе.

У Стива сердце раскололось на части при виде такого Тони. Просто взяло и раскололось: треснуло прямо посередине, и половинки разлетелись и осыпались пеплом. (Пепел одновременно белый, серый и чёрный, как карандашный набросок; он полностью монохромен; оттенки идеально переходят друг в друга; нюансы приглушены; невозможно нарисовать пепел.)

— Тони, погоди…

Тони резко развернулся на пятках, его лицо болезненно исказилось:

— Найди уже у себя яйца, ну бога ради! — заорал он.

И Стив, налетев на него, заорал в ответ, потому что только орать, видимо, он и умел:

— Я люблю тебя, чёрт побери! — оказалось, он успел схватить Тони за плечи и притянуть к себе, сжав крепко-накрепко. — Я люблю тебя, Тони! Я люблю тебя! Тебя! — Тони только моргал недоумённо. — Луковые кольца! — непроизвольно вырвалось у Стива. Его мысли сейчас неслись вперёд со скоростью тысяча миль в секунду, и язык за ними просто не поспевал.

Тони снова заморгал:

— Что?

Стив сцапал его за локоть и потащил к пожарному выходу:

— Пойдём. Нам нужно перекусить. Поговорить можно и потом.

— Ты хочешь… — удар сердца. — Есть? — неуверенно и скованно уточнил Тони, пытаясь изобразить привычный сарказм.

— Да, — пробормотал Стив, пока они спускались. — Мне это просто необходимо. Я не могу думать на пустой желудок. Потерпи. Это займёт не больше двадцати минут… — он говорил и говорил обо всём, что приходило в голову, какие-то короткие бессмысленные фразочки (то, что имело смысл, он успел сказать раньше). Тони послушно следовал за ним, не иначе как в шоке. Он немного пришёл в себя, только когда они переступили порог круглосуточной закусочной, расположенной прямо за углом.

— Ты точно не ошибся с заказом? Тут на трёх человек хватит.

— Да.

— Это что, какая-то фишка военных? Роуди такой же. Вы типа пытаетесь есть каждый раз, как выпадает такая возможность, потому что никогда неизвестно, будет ли следующая? Или что?

— Почти угадал.

Тони заказал себе только кофе, но Стив не уставал подпихивать ему под руку всё остальное. Вот, попробуй луковые кольца, они же такие вкусные. А ещё не хочешь, с другим соусом? Или вот, кусни мой бургер. Правда, хорошо? Да, пачкает всё вокруг, ну, так и должно быть. Бери уже весь, они всё равно крохотные, мне так и так пришлось бы второй заказывать. М-м-м, и картошка неплохая, возьми и ты.

Так продолжалось, пока Тони не начал есть без подсказок.

— Боже, Стив, если бы я знал тебя хуже, то решил бы, что ты в сговоре с Роуди и что теперь вы оба будете следить за моим регулярным питанием.

Стив буркнул что-то в свой бургер, не отрывая взгляд от точки на стене справа от головы Тони. Щёки понемногу наливались жаром.

— Боже правый, — выдохнул Тони. — Да ты и впрямь сговорился с Роуди! Вы там каким-то образом, по ходу, организовали преступную группировку. — И это прозвучало очень в его духе — только он говорил чересчур громко, ухмылялся чересчур широко, жестикулировал чересчур много. А потом, помолчав немного, прошипел: — Какая же ты сволочь. Это ведь всё та старая теория Роуди, да? Ты пытаешься задобрить меня едой! Ну что за фигня, а!

Стив ничего не ответил. Он не знал, что сказать. Он устал, он эмоционально выгорел; после всех этих качелей он радовался и тому, что мог просто сидеть напротив Тони — пусть тот и злился. Пока Стиву было этого достаточно, даже если в конце концов ничего хорошего у них не выйдет.

«Я понятия не имею, что вообще из этого выйдет».

Поэтому он без лишних слов просто положил руку на стол, повернув ладонью вверх предложением мира.

Конечно, спустя две секунды Тони всё так же гневно зыркал на него — но в то же время играл с его перепачканными пальцами: перебирал, массировал, поглаживал.

— Ты ведь тоже никогда не передавал мне ничего напрямую, — заметил он без всякой видимой связи с предыдущим разговором.

Стив закрыл глаза, позволив себе на миг просто насладиться желанной лаской.

— Когда завертелась та заваруха со Щ.И.Т.ом и ГИДРОЙ, и мне пришлось выбирать между, кхм, мировым пожаром и… другим вариантом, значит… я попросил Марию Хилл сбить хелликарьер. Со мной и Баки на борту.

— Значит, всё-таки не ценой целого мира.

— Нет, не такой ценой. То, что случилось в апреле… Я просто хотел защитить его, Тони. Просто… он не заслужил всего этого, не заслужил того, что с ним сделали. Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы это прекратилось, — он вздохнул. — Но всё было совсем не так, как ты успел себе вообразить, — он наконец посмотрел Тони в глаза, осмелился прикоснуться к его щеке — и тот накрыл его ладонь своей. — Он… он уже не тот парень, в которого я влюбился в семнадцать лет, святый боже, даже если бы ему не стирали память — он был бы уже совсем другим. Да и я уже совсем не тот, по правде говоря. Вообще всё уже не так. Я просто думаю, что он заслужил шанс пожить своей жизнью. А для меня… для меня уже несколько лет есть только ты. Тот, кто мне нужен, — это ты. И я люблю тебя. И я устал. И мне так хочется домой.

Тони выдохнул:

— Значит, идём домой, — и легко поцеловал запястье Стива, прежде чем отпустить его руку.

***

Они взяли такси до Башни, которая огромным угрожающим пальцем поднималась к небу. Пока Тони не решил, что с ней делать дальше, там никто не жил. Как только они оказались внутри, Тони нежно, и медленно, и горько поцеловал Стива — как может целовать только тот, чьё сердце за одну ночь не раз и не два разбивали и латали заново. И Стив прижал его к себе крепко-крепко, словно не собирался никогда больше отпускать. А когда Тони спросил его, хочет ли он пойти в кровать, и добавил, что они не обязаны ничего делать, если Стив не хочет, Стив сказал, что хочет всё, вот просто — всё, отныне и навсегда.

И он взял член Тони в рот, а потом взял самого Тони. Откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза, он неторопливо покачивался вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад, а Тони частил: «Да-да-да-о-боже-хорошо-вот-так-Стив-Стив-так-да», — снова и снова. Их накрыло облегчением и катарсисом, и на миг вся остальная вселенная перестала существовать.

Стив, тяжело дыша, лежал поверх Тони, опустив голову ему на плечо, и вдруг понял, что просто обязан досказать всё недосказанное. Слова хлынули потоком: да, они всегда спорили друг с другом, но это нормально, спорить. И как же он злился на Тони за Альтрона, но потом понял, что этого было не избежать, потому что Тони — это будущее во всей своей мощи, это двигатель перемен, а он сам — защитник статус-кво, да, именно за это он всегда сражался: защищал то, что имел. Значит, они и дальше постоянно будут сталкиваться лбами. Но Тони не был неудачником, с чего он постоянно так себя называет — непонятно. Он ведь всегда рвался вперёд, всегда пытался — не покладая рук — всё исправить, конечно, при таком подходе осечки неизбежны. Но больше никто из известных Стиву людей не прилагал таких усилий, никто столько не работал, никто не отдавал буквально всего себя — разумеется, естественно, что больше ни у кого не было стольких ошибок за плечами. Как и стольких триумфов.

А Тони сказал:

— Заткнись и засыпай уже, бога ради.

А Тони сказал:

— У нас с тобой всё обязательно как-нибудь наладится, солнце.

А Тони сказал:

— Стив, я так сильно тебя люблю, что готов взорваться от этой любви.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> 1\. Есть такое ощущение, что фразочку «трахни меня или отвали» я откуда-то тиснула, но даже ценой своей жизни не могу вспомнить, откуда. Может, из другого фика? Хз.
> 
> 2\. В тексте есть отсылка к стихотворению Шела Сильверстайна «Hug O’War» — по-моему, оно невероятно милое, но, чего уж тут отрицать, я крайне сентиментальна и потому могу быть необъективна.
> 
> Стихотворение в подстрочном русском переводе:
> 
> Я не буду перетягивать канат,  
> Лучше уж потягаюсь в обнимашках.  
> Когда все обнимаются,  
> Вместо того чтобы бороться,  
> Когда все хихикают  
> И катаются по коврам,  
> Когда все целуются,  
> И улыбаются,  
> И прижимаются друг к другу —  
> Все побеждают.
> 
> 3\. Я выписала Хоуп немного старше, чем по фильмам (судя по Вики). В моём хэдканоне они с Тони были друзьями детства, и от этого представления тяжело избавиться (очень уж оно мне нравится). Когда я сверилась с Вики, то увидела, что Хоуп на 6 лет младше Тони… и решила на это забить. Это совершенно неважно, в фике она упоминается только мельком (но в моей голове она обязана быть другом детства Тони, так что как-то так).
> 
> 4\. Фразочка про «под любым предлогом подержаться за тебя» — из комиксов (Avengers Prime — чудесная вещица). Только там была лошадь, а не мотоцикл. И Тони реально запрыгнул к Стиву.
> 
> 5\. Я ни хрена не понимаю в нейробиологии, сорян.
> 
> 6\. Сцену, в которой Тони выуживал занозы из ладоней Стива, я подсмотрела где-то на Тамблере, но не помню где, не помню даже, в чьем посте, иначе с радостью дала бы ссылку. Может, она широко известна, не знаю, но она мне так понравилась, что я не смогла обойтись без нее.


End file.
